It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: [Sequel to Dont Go Into The Woods Alone] Isabella Swan wished for an eternal life as a vampire...but be careful what you wish for. It may come true. Rated T for safety. Complete!
1. Preface

**Yes, it's here, the sequel to 'Don't Go Into The Woods Alone'! Take that as advice, by the way. Reading is completely necessary or this will make no sense. Trust me! And I only hope those few people kept their word and will read this, despite a major character death in the last one – cough, Edward, cough – so please, read on!**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so yay! I own something!**

**Preface**

When you're human, you fear death. It's that simple. I suppose it's because death is part of the circle of life. You're born, you live, you die. And then there's that rare few who alter the cycle. They're born, they live, they die…they live again. If you want to call it living.

But life after death isn't heaven. Not my version of it, anyway. Because every day, you don't wake up and eagerly await the day. You don't wake up full stop. Because you don't sleep to begin with.

There was a time when I dreamed of this kind of life. But a dream is a wish your heart makes, and you have to be careful what you wish for. Or it might come true.

Then again, it's the _exact _wording of the wish that counts. I wished for a life, or after life, as a vampire. But I forgot to mention that I wanted Edward there with me the whole time.

I had no doubt that I would die alone, unmarried, untouched. It was, and always would be, only Edward. But when I did die, I would never be alone again…I'd be with him.

It had been less than two days since he died…well, left our world forever. And a shadow cast over whatever was left of my happiness. It's a good thing vampires don't need to breathe, or I'd have quite easily suffocated.

It was all my fault, of course. If I hadn't tripped…if my powers had worked…if I had never distracted him to begin with…he might still be here. But he isn't. And for that, his murderer will burn.

Quite literally. I hate myself every second that the bastard who killed Edward lives. If…what do you know? Another _if_. It's amazing how many possibilities make up your life. But then again, my life has never been ordinary.

I only know one thing for certain. I will personally hunt down everything that added up to Edward's death. The Quileutes, Llewellyn's coven…all of them…starting with Aiden. He would quite literally burn. Burn in the fires of my hatred, and then hell.

I had no fear of death. I wanted it. Wanted to feel pain…blades cutting through my body…every inch of hurt paling in contrast to the pain of grief. Nothing compared to the way I was bleeding inside.

It was my turn. And I would make them _bleed_.

Bleed until there was nothing left.

**I know it's short, but this is only the preface. I always write short ones for the preface and the epilogue. But I'll try to have the first chapter up soon…**

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's here, the sequel to 'Don't Go Into The Woods Alone'! Take that as advice, by the way. Reading is completely necessary or this will make no sense. Trust me! And I only hope those few people kept their word and will read this, despite a major character death in the last one – cough, Edward, cough – so please, read on! Oh, and this is dedicated to Bad Alice, she knows who she is…she's the Alice in my life. **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so yay! I own something!**

**Chapter 1**

I walked into the remains of the Cullen household, looking around in disbelief at the wreckage. Blood was smeared on the walls, the carpets…everywhere. Werewolf blood. I sighed, the lone sound echoing around the empty room, and felt Alice's hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do this, you know. We can clean up, and get you later." She said gently. I shook my head, pulling my hair back into a plain ponytail. She nodded. "I'm here if you need me. I know what you want to do."

I glanced down at my plain clothes as I walked up the stairs, mainly to distract from the chaos around me. I examined my plain black sweater, my dark blue jeans, and focused on breathing. In…out. It was the way I distracted myself.

I started walking down the hall, my footsteps echoing in the corridor. I looked at the doors, so familiar to me, and focused on the one that mattered…_his _door.

It was only when I was about four steps away that I stopped. My body didn't respond to my commands, my legs refusing to take another step. I frowned with the effort, but I couldn't move.

I took a step backwards with ease, sliding down the wall to meet the floor, and wrapping my arms around my knees, drawing them up to protect my face from whatever may come. And I sobbed.

"Bella?" Emmett found me. I heard his footsteps towards me, and felt him standing over me, almost protectively. My protective older brother. "Come here." He opened his arms, pulling me into his embrace, and stroking my hair until I quietened.

"Emmett…?" I finally asked in a small voice. "I can't…I can't do it alone. Go in there, I mean. Will you…will you please come in with me?" I looked at him, and his features softened.

"Yeah." He helped me stand, and I gripped his hand as I stepped towards the door. Four steps…three steps…two steps…one step…my hand reached for the door handle, and I shivered as I touched it.

It turned out walking to the door was easy. Compared to actually opening it. I closed my eyes, biting my lip hard, and feeling Emmett's hand closing around my own. He twisted the door handle, and the door automatically opened.

I clung onto him desperately as I stepped inside. Everything inside the room was Edward. I smelled his scent the moment I entered the room…and stared around it numbly. Any second I expected to feel his arms encircle my waist, his breath against my cheek, his lips against my own…

I inhaled sharply, letting go of Emmett's hand and pressing my palm to my lips, trying to stop any sobs I knew were trying to escape. Emmett looked at me, anguish and pain etched onto his features, and I realized what I had forgotten…his own emotions.

"Oh, God, Emmett, I'm sorry…I forgot…I didn't realize…I didn't think of how hard this must be for you, too…" I managed to say. Emmett forced a sad smile, rubbing circles on my back.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here for you. Always will be. You're my little sister." He didn't need to say anything else, stepping back to let me examine the room, pulling back memories. I walked over to his closet, opening it and inhaling deeply.

It was his shelf that I examined next. I spotted something I hadn't seen, but remembered being created. It was a photo of Edward and I, when I was human. His arms were around me, and I was smiling.

Alice had taken it the day I got my cast off. I had been amused by Edward's arguments that he should still carry me around, but this time for my own protection against my ability to fall over a lot.

I touched the photo frame briefly, smiling sadly, and set it down, running my finger along the shelf. A thin layer of dust clung to my finger, and I blew it off. I gazed at the other items on the shelf, and picked up a small notebook.

Several notes were scrawled in his writing. Music notes. I stared at some of the lyrics he had written, the ache in my chest increasing, and set it back down quickly, determined to make it through this without breaking down.

I sighed, looking at Emmett. I could feel my lips trembling as I made my way to his side, leaning into him. Emmett steadied me, inhaling deeply, and looking around the room.

"Emmett…I want to go." I murmured. Emmett nodded, and walked out of the door without hesitation. I stopped only to pick up the photo, looking around the room once more, and stepped out of the room, closing the door.

What I didn't expect was the feeling that I was closing the door on Edward.

I made my way downstairs, clutching the photo, and accidentally bumping into Esme. She apologized, at the same time as I did, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I realized, perhaps for the first time, how much Edward's death must be affecting everyone. But silence was the best consolation.

"Bella, we thought you might like your own room…" the implications were clear. That I might want to be away from his room, and everything that _was_ him. "Alice just finished it. We had been preparing it since before…_it _happened. Would you like to see it?" I nodded wordlessly, following her up the stairs.

I had seen the door before, but hadn't realized it opened to my room. I opened the door, gasping as I saw it. A white, leather couch, shaped like a right angle, lay against one side of the wall, with a framed picture overtop.

I glanced at the picture, feeling the tightness in my chest as my heart lurched. It was Edward and I. I was leaning into him on the couch, but I wasn't human. Edward and I were both gazing at something not visible in the photo, and I assumed it was a movie. I couldn't recall the picture being taken.

I looked around the room, with its light brown walls. I remembered telling Edward once that brown was my favourite colour of that particular day. It was currently black. I pushed those thoughts aside, looking at the desk in another corner, with a computer on it.

I turned, inhaling as I saw a stereo beside my closet, and mirrors on each wardrobe door. There were two. I shook my head, looking at Esme and Alice. They were both gently softening the black pillows on the white couch.

"This is too much…" I whispered. I gestured at everything. "I can't…accept this…" Alice cut me off, smiling gently, and shaking her head, her pixie-like face unreadable.

"Bella…don't. You're part of the family. We're allowed to do this for you…" She embraced me suddenly, and I was startled by the sudden change in her attitude. I focused on Edward's power, wondering if my ability to reproduce his ability would fade as I moved on…

"_I still can't believe he's gone…God, if Jasper had died…poor Bella." _Alice released me from her arms, and took in my expression. Her face blanched as she imagined what I had done.

"It's okay, Alice…thank you." I looked at the photo frame in my hand, and set it carefully beside my computer. I walked over to my closet, and opened it expectantly. It was large enough to walk into, and I stepped inside, looking at my many clothes.

I closed the doors again, looking up as Jasper came into the room, carrying a large shelf. He set it near the stereo, stopping to look out of my window as he did so. The window overlooked a large portion of land surrounding the house, and I'd relish the view.

"I'm shocked this didn't cross my mind earlier, but what are you planning on doing in regards to your father's house?" I looked up as I realized the question was addressed to me. I thought for a moment, sighing.

"I'll sell it…and keep only what holds sentimental value for me. It's time I moved on…" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ears, and watched Esme nod. "I'll go there tomorrow…" I added.

They all left my room, shortly after that, and I found myself staring at the photo above my couch for hours. I sighed, thinking back to what his last words to me had been…

_Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him as we all ran out the back door. "Bella I hate running nearly as much as Emmett, but we have to get out of here." He pushed me out the door._

_I turned to stare at him. I realized Emmett and Jasper were standing beside him. "No…" I breathed. "Edward…don't…"_

"_Alice, Rose, keep her safe." He murmured. Alice let go of Jasper's hand, her face full of pure anguish. Rosalie was standing still in disbelief._

"_I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…" She choked out. Emmett nodded, murmuring something back. I ignored it, focusing on Edward's face. We heard the front door crash open, and then Edward shouted it._

"_Go!"_

I shook my head, snapping out of the memories of that night. A rush of cool emotion chilled my body to the core, and I welcomed the pain of the cold. It shielded me from the pain of grief…and suddenly heat burned me from the inside out.

I did not know why.

I stood up, walking over to my wardrobe, and rummaging through to find clothes to change into. I settled on black trousers, and a black tank top, with a red heart on it, dripping blood…it had seemed like an eternity since I had fed.

I pulled on black boots, brushing through my hair, and suddenly feeling an urge to cut my hair. I looked around the room, finally finding a pair of scissors, and raising them. I stared in the mirror as I raised the scissors, pulling my hair from the ponytail, and made the first cut. Hair tumbled to the floor, and I smiled in grim satisfaction.

I continued cutting, my hair falling only centimetres past my shoulders. My unskilled hacking had been surprisingly good…it didn't look too bad at all. I finally lowered the scissors, surveying my reflection. My hair, shorter than it had been in years, all curl now removed. It was straight.

I touched the ring on my finger, and slid it off. I ripped my crucifix from my neck, sliding the ring onto a chain, and clasping that on instead. I looked down at the locks I had cut, cleaning the mess almost mechanically…

I left my room shortly after that, making my way downstairs, fingering the black bracelet I had slid on. Alice was the first to see me, and openly gasped at my hair. I pretended not to hear her, but stopped a few metres short of the door.

"Oh, Bella…your hair…" She gasped, mourning for my long locks. I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head, and pressing my lips together. I opened my mouth, about to say something, but couldn't find the right words…

"Hunting?" Emmett asked from the other room. I nodded as he appeared at the doorway. "I can come, if you want."

"I'd prefer to be alone." I said coldly, feeling no guilt at the hurt look on his face. He nodded, and I turned my gaze away from the two of them, feeling them watching me with concerned stares.

I opened the door, shocked to see that night was about to fall. A breeze ruffled my hair, and I relished the wind's gentle touch. I glanced back at the house one last time before I started to run.

I knew where I was going before I turned in the right direction. I was running towards La Push…but I kept going. Kept running.

It was dark when I reached there. Surprisingly, none of the Cullens had followed me. To my knowledge, anyway. They had probably assumed I was hunting.

I stepped out of the shadows, my hand flexing as I saw the figure of Billy Black, in his wheelchair. Another figure stood beside him, and I vaguely remembered his name being Sam.

"I knew you would come." Billy's words carried over the howling of the wind, and thunder clapped overhead. My hair whipped me in the face, and I glared at the pair of them. "I've known it for a long time. I did try to tell you, Bella…they all did…you're a monster." I hissed as the words left his lips.

"Your words may have frightened me as a human, but Billy, I'm one of them…and I'm colder than you could ever imagine." I looked at Sam, my eyes flicking up and down, sizing him up. He shifted under my gaze, not afraid…apprehensive. And for good reason. "You see, Billy…I'm the thing _your kind_ has nightmares about. Once upon a time, I may have been sympathetic towards you. Then you took away _him_." I raised a hand as Sam lunged forward, slashing my palm through the air, the way I had seen Amber do it.

A large gash appeared on his chest, and he froze in his steps. I knew it was only a small amount of time before the rest of the pack approached, or before Sam became a werewolf. But I didn't care.

"Coincidentally, there are members of _my kind_ who fear me, too." I narrowed my eyes, tilting my chin up. "I feel your fear…I can _taste _it." I inhaled deeply, the scent of blood calling me.

I didn't resist the call.

**Okay, Bella changed a lot in this chapter. And for good reason. She went from all sad, and anguished to all cold and angry…you will learn why, but not for a while yet. It wasn't just random acts of emotion.**

**I am shocked at the reaction this story is getting. I thought no one would want to read it, after Edward died. But thanks so much! To most of you, anyway. I havent been getting the emails from fanfiction, so I'm sorry I didnt reply to reviews...and I'll update soon. My computer is getting fixed, so this will be the last update for a little while. Sorry.**

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to Bad Alice, she knows who she is…she's the Alice in my life. And to Emmalie, our very own Emmett and Rosalie all in one person, a.k.a Emmalie101. Seriously, the girl can be both of them. This chapter is mainly Bella and Jasper bonding, you'll see why, but yeah…more of the other Cullens in the next chapter.**

**Actually, this is also for all those who reviewed nicely. I received a few particularly...abusive, for lack of a better word…reviews. I contemplated stopping this because of that, but you know what? It's not fair for you guys to pay because of one reviewer. So thanks to all those supportive people who read this…you guys rock.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so go me! I own something!**

**Chapter 2**

I fell to my knees, trembling, surveying the scene around me. Blood was everywhere…and I was coated in it. But I had my share for that night…I wasn't attracted by it. I was repulsed. I put a hand to my lips, and shook with sobs, remorse for what I had done rolling over me in one wave, drowning me.

I couldn't remember anything, but screaming…growling…cursing…bleeding…sobbing…and blood. So much blood. I looked down at myself. Blood painted my hands, splattered across my shirt and trousers, matted in my hair…

"No…no…" I stood up, trembling, and twisted my hands in my hair, my breathing erratic. Corpses lay around me…ripped to pieces. Some human…some beast. My gaze fell over the body of a woman…her throat ripped out.

_I saw the girl as I let Billy fall to the ground, fighting off attacking creatures as I did. Sam let go of me, following my gaze to her. His face contorted in horror even as I lunged for her._

"_Emily!"_

I looked away, feeling my stomach heave, and vaguely wondered if vampires could throw up. I inhaled shakily, stopping in my tracks as I saw the body of a child. I had killed an innocent child…

"Christ…" I had never been a big believer in God. But I knew I had crossed the line…leapt over it. Serial killers were meant to rot in hell, and in the depths of my _bloodbath _I had condemned myself.

Trees crashing in the distance caught my attention, and I looked up, matted hair sticking to my face with sticky blood. I stopped breathing as the Cullens came running into view of the slaughter, and their faces blanched.

"Oh…God…" Emmett whispered, looking at me. Jasper alone looked almost sympathetic…the others were all repulsed. They all turned to look at me, in all my bloody glory.

"Don't look at me!" I spun, lifting my shaking hands to cover my face. My breathing was uncontrollable; sporadic. I closed my eyes, the sickeningly sweet smell of blood tainting the air, soaking it. And my eyes…I didn't need to look to know they were crimson.

"Bella…I think we should get you back to the house." Carlisle spoke first, his voice emotionless. I borrowed Jasper's power without thinking, and recoiled at the emotions flying around me.

Disbelief…repulsion…sickness…disappointment…

I felt Emmett step forward and hesitantly grip my arm. I shook him off, raising my hand and focusing on the one being I hated the most. Flames roared as they emerged from nothing, consuming everything around them…destroying all the bodies. I watched, entranced, as fire ate everything mercilessly…and for a moment, I was the fire, reliving my merciless massacre.

"No!" I snapped out of my memories with a single cry, ripping my arm free of Emmett's grasp, and throwing myself towards the flames. Jasper was the one to catch me, arms encircling my waist, and pulling me backwards.

"Bella…calm down…please…" He pleaded, not even crying out as my elbow hit him in the stomach. I kept fighting…wanting to end it all.

"Please…I deserve this…" I sobbed, finally stopping my struggles, completely and utterly drained. I turned, and was mildly shocked as Jasper embraced me tightly. He and I hadn't been close…but for that moment, we were.

"Shh…just calm down, Bella…we've all been there." He wiped the hair from my face, and I wet my lips, shaking my head.

"Not like this…I'm like you, Jasper, remember? I can feel emotions, and you and I can both feel what they're feeling…I did this, and I…I killed…_children_." I sobbed into his shirt, letting it all out.

I didn't calm until the flames had claimed the majority of La Push, and I didn't put them out for fear it would look too suspicious. Jasper gently released my hold on him, and I followed him blindly, letting him lead me home.

Only Jasper, Emmett, and I returned to the house. The others remained behind to attempt to remove all evidence of a mass murder…a murder I would have been shocked by as a human…and I was the one who had done it.

I barely heard Emmett's order for me to have a shower, but stepped into the hot shower fully dressed, peeling off my wet clothes and washing the blood out of my hair. I scrubbed every inch of my skin until it hurt, but I was still unclean.

I turned off the tap, wrapping a towel around myself, and darting to my room. I pulled on the first things I found; plaid shorts, grey and white, and a tight grey shirt. I ran a brush through my shorter hair, and unclasped the necklace attached to the ring I had never taken off.

I felt a flash of regret. I shouldn't have worn such a sacred thing in such a sacrilegious act. It was wrong...then again, so was the act.

I slid the ring onto my finger, unable to remove it from my sight, and slid on slippers, forcing myself to leave the comfort of my room. I walked down the hall, stopping in front of Jasper's room.

I had often wondered why Jasper and Alice had separate rooms, and on one occasion, I had asked Alice. She had told me that their relationship was so much more than most other relationships…they rarely showed their feelings for one another physically. A glance between the two of them shared so much more than any other action. I had dared not press the issue any further.

"Jasper?" I spoke quietly, knocking on the door. It opened almost instantly, and Jasper stood there, his face emotionless. "I…I wanted…thanks." I couldn't say anything else. Jasper gave me a half smile, and stepped sideways.

"Come in." I obeyed, hearing him close the door behind me as I looked around his room. Books lined one wall; a sofa somewhat akin to Edward's resting against another wall. Every other object in the room was…Jasper, in a way. Seeing it allowed me to see into him in a way I never had before.

"Bella…" He trailed off for a second, inhaling. "I know what it feels like to lose that control. It makes you feel inferior, as though you're a monster for reverting back to your natural instincts. But you need to realize, we're going against everything our impulses are ordering us to do. It's only natural you slip up, and you've only been one of us for a few weeks…" I cut him off.

"But when you slip up, you don't go and massacre an entire community, regardless of whether they're werewolves or not! Jasper, I killed women, and children…innocent people who weren't part of the fact…God, they may not have even known about it! And I made the last moments of their lives filled with terror…" I refused to think about the screams of innocent children as they saw the horror that was me.

Jasper seemed unable to find the right words. He stood up with a sigh, and made his way over to the bookshelf, pulling out a dusty old volume. As he did so, I continued talking, not noticing his expression.

"When I made my way to La Push, it was almost as though I was full of this…_hatred_…as though I wanted nothing more than to kill all those who dared oppose me. I couldn't control it…" I trailed off as Jasper sat down beside me on the couch, opening the book and flipping through to the right page. He handed it to me.

A picture of an entire village in flames was before me, corpses sprawled everywhere on the ground. In the black and white photograph, I couldn't see the crimson colour of the blood, only black pools of liquid. I looked up at Jasper, questioning.

"It was 1950 that Alice and I found Carlisle, and we joined his coven. But only a few years later, we journeyed around. It was then that I…had a relapse, for lack of a better phrase. I slaughtered an entire village, one with no werewolves." His eyes were full of remorse, and I felt the sympathy in his eyes. "I know exactly what it all feels like."

"Why didn't you just let me die?" I asked wearily, handing him the book. He shook his head, walking over and putting the book back in the shelf.

"Because, I promised Edward, the day he died, that I'd take care of you should anything happen to him. In the same way, I made him promise to look after Alice, and Emmett made us promise to look after Rose. We all agreed we wouldn't let any of you die." Jasper gently put a hand on my shoulder. "And you're one of us now. You're…in effect…my sister."

I forced a half smile, but I didn't fool him. "After all I've done…after all that's happened…I just want to die, Jasper. Is that so wrong?" He didn't answer me, only shook his head. "I guess I'd better face the others now, huh?"

"They forgave me then…and it'll seem hard at first, as though everything is an accusation, but they will forgive you…they love you. Trust me." Jasper put a hand on my back, and led me from the room.

I took my time walking down the stairs, almost at human pace, gnawing on my bottom lip nervously. I found myself looking at Jasper constantly for reassurance, and he nodded in encouragement.

I stepped into the dining room. They were all sitting at the table. Jasper sat down beside Alice, and I slid into the place beside him, unable to meet their tawny eyes…mine were still crimson, ant they would be until I fed again. This time it would be on animals.

"Bella." I looked up as Carlisle spoke, tucking a strand of damp hair behind my ear. "Are you okay?" I felt a flash of shock, and knew my face had probably betrayed me.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. "Is this some kind of a…joke?" I looked around the faces of all present, not missing Jasper's raised eyebrows, or the look of confusion on Alice's face. "I just massacred an entire community…I endangered you by risking everything…why aren't you upset?" I stood up; sure this was all a game.

"Bella, we all make mistakes." I was shocked as Rosalie spoke up. Her perfect face was a mask of pity, and for that I was surprised. "Some worse than others. What matters is that, when you make these mistakes, we forgive you. And you move on."

"I thought you…" I trailed off, frowning. Rosalie smiled sadly, shrugging, her blonde hair moving over her shoulder.

"I made a mistake. Now it's up to you to forgive me." She said. I nodded, and her smile grew a little more. "I'm sorry."

"For what? In comparison to my mistake, yours doesn't matter." I said wryly, shrugging, and looking around the table. "I don't think I should just get away with this…isn't there some kind of punishment?"

"Bella, our kind slips up. It's a fact of our life. But, what's important is that you have your family to help you." Esme looked at me kindly. "I can't promise it'll be easy, but we're here to make sure you're okay. And while we may seem too…overprotective of you for a while, it's because we do care."

I nodded, and sighed. "Edward once told me about…the Volturi. Wont they…wont they come after me now?" I scratched at a thread on my shorts idly, and Carlisle spoke.

"There's a chance that they will come to Forks. Not for your crime, but for you in general. Any power extraordinary to our kind appeals to them, and you'll no doubt be offered a position as one of them. And, we will not stop you, should you wish to join them." I frowned, looking at Carlisle, and shook my head.

"My place is here." I whispered the words, and Carlisle smiled. "If you'll always be willing to have me. I can't help but feel you feel…obliged to look after me. And if, after everything I've done, you wish for me to leave for your safety, I won't be questioning your decision." His smile vanished, and I shivered.

"Of course we feel _obliged_ to look after you." I spun to look at Alice. Her face was shadowed in anger, her eyes blazing. "Bella, we care about you. _I _care. And we all _want _you here." She was at my side in a second. "I don't know if I had friends when I was human. But to have someone who _was _a friend and is now family…don't you dare think of leaving now."

I hugged her tightly, and in that moment of our contact, I was too close to her. Her power drew me in, and we recoiled, stepping back, our hands still joined. My vision clouded, changing, until the images formed in my mind.

"_Would you like to join us?" A man with incredibly white skin, almost translucent, was standing across from me. His long, black hair was a curtain, parting to show a face that was almost hideous in its perfection. It was one of the figures from the painting I had seen long ago…the one Edward told me was one of the Volturi._

_I was standing across from him, an eyebrow raised, lips parted slightly. I glanced at something unseen, looking down momentarily, and raised my face until I was looking at him. My lips tightened, and I could see decision reflected in my eyes. They were no longer crimson, but golden once again._

"_Yes."_

I gasped as the vision vanished, stepping back and letting go of Alice's hands. She stared back at me, face emotionless. Carlisle cleared his throat, and we both turned to look at him. The Cullens were all gathered around us.

"What did you see?" Emmett asked, gaze flicking between the two of us. Alice and I exchanged a glance, but her expression was still unreadable.

"Nothing." She answered, sighing. "Bella was just standing somewhere, talking to someone, but I couldn't see who." She looked at me, and I nodded, my face blank and emotionless.

Carlisle and Esme nodded, and they left the room without another word. Jasper stepped to Alice's side, and I turned to Rosalie. Concern was written in her eyes, and I was touched that she cared.

"Thanks." I said quietly. "I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever get along." She smiled, shrugging, and Emmett grinned at the two of us. I felt a cold touch on my shoulder and spun. Alice stood there, and I nodded, not needing to read her mind to know she wanted to speak with me.

I followed her to my room, and she closed the door behind us. When she turned, she was furious. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was glaring at me. I crossed my arms over my chest, sighing.

"What do you want me to say, Alice? I haven't _made_ the decision yet. Those visions aren't set in stone…" She cut me off with a mocking laugh.

"After all I just said to you, after all we've _done_ for you…you chose _yes_, Bella." I had never seen Alice this angry, and it was never directed at me. "How could you?"

I fought back the urge to laugh. "I haven't _done _anything yet, Alice!" I ran a hand through my hair, looking at her. "The very idea of joining them is horrible to me…I don't _want _to become like them. I…I wont. Give me a chance to prove that to you." I watched Alice calm down, and her expression finally softened.

"I'm sorry. You're right. We probably needn't worry ourselves. I know you, and you wouldn't do that. Would you?" She looked up at me, fearful, and I shook my head.

"No." I was trying to convince myself, but deep down, I was doubtful.

The Volturi weren't like Carlisle, they fed on humans. And after what I had done…I wouldn't do that. Would I?

**Sorry if this was a little confusing. I'm hoping this didn't completely suck. And I'm sorry it took so long. I re-wrote it about three times. I couldn't get it right, and this seemed to work.**

**I am shocked at the reaction this story is getting. I thought no one would want to read it, after Edward died. But thanks so much to those who like it!**

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is dedicated to Bad Alice, and Emmalie101. Also to those who continue to support me, and no matter what, continue to love this story, to my extreme disbelief. But thanks so much, you guys, you completely rock! This will be a little short, though.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either.**

**Chapter 3**

"Game over. _I _win." Emmett grinned at Jasper, and turned to me. "Your turn, Bella." He handed me the controller, and I remembered a day, long ago, when he had spoken those words, with that action. Only, someone was missing today.

"No thanks, Emmett. I couldn't play when I was human, despite all of the help Edward gave me, I can't." He must have seen the emotions in my eyes, because he nodded, offering the controller to Alice.

"No thanks, Emmett. I'm reading." Alice held up the glossy magazine, and Emmett snorted, ignoring Jasper's warning glance.

"Oh yes, our Alice really is reading the classics these days." Emmett scoffed. Alice glared at him, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Oh yes, much like our Emmett…what was the name of that magazine again? The one with the girl wearing pretty much nothing on the cover?" She pursed her lips, and I braced myself for Rosalie's reaction.

"It's okay, Emmett and I reached an understanding. He can read that rubbish, if I can watch whatever movie I want with whatever male celebrity I want. For example," Rosalie indicated the movie sitting neatly beside her, and I glanced at the cover. I didn't recognize the guy on it, but Rosalie obviously did. "Obviously a vampire. I wanted something like that, but look what I ended up with." She smirked at Emmett. He chose to ignore it, pressing the issue of the game.

"Rosalie, please? It's _car _racing." Emmett pleaded. "And Jasper's no real challenge…" Jasper sent Emmett a look of mock disdain. Alice handed Emmett the controller, and he immediately held it out to Rosalie.

"No thanks, Emmett. I just don't want to." She said bluntly, flashing him a smile. Even I couldn't stop the laugh that left my lips at Emmett's expression, though I instantly chastised myself for it.

I realized that Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were all staring at me, alerted by the noise they hadn't heard since the day in the clearing. I looked down, gnawing on my lip, focusing on the book that lay open on my lap. The words were blurred in my distraction.

"Bella, it's okay to laugh." Emmett spoke up hesitantly, and I didn't look up. "He would have wanted that, you know. He loved your laugh." I looked up, frowning.

"And what about the people I killed? I stole their laughs…why shouldn't they have taken mine?" I looked down again, forcing myself to concentrate on the page. I heard the game start up again, and assumed Jasper had started playing again.

I stood up, not glancing at anyone as I walked upstairs. I turned on the shower, and quickly undressed, eager to scrub myself clean of the memories of what I had done. I stayed in there for as long as I could, finally sighing and stepping out.

I examined myself in the mirror, scrutinizing my reflection. My eyes were golden, the result of me hunting last night, despite not being hungry. Carlisle said that if I didn't feed, I'd be drawn to human blood again.

I dressed in a hurry. Black trousers, and a red shirt with black sleeves. I pulled my hair back with a black headband, zipping up boots, and trotted downstairs. I froze as I saw them, cursing myself for not noticing them before.

There were only three of them, all wearing cloaks, but only one was in black; the others were wearing grey. My eyes were immediately drawn to the one from my vision, the one in black. He seemed so much more real, standing barely metres away. I felt my lips part slightly as I inhaled, looking at him, entranced. His skin seemed so thin, as though it was as fragile as tissue paper.

His companions were both of a strong build, and I was vaguely reminded of Emmett. Both had a slightly olive complexion, sharply contrasting with their porcelain pallor. One had black hair cut short, while the other's waved to his shoulders.

"Isabella Swan." The one from my vision smiled, looking at me. "What a _remarkable _coincidence. When we first were told about you, you were a human. A human, with a vampire as a mate." I looked at Alice in confusion, and the stranger spoke again. "Oh, forgive me, you haven't been told about us personally. I am Aro, and these are my companions Demetri and Felix. We are just some of our family."

"The Volturi." I whispered. Aro nodded, and Alice's expression grew darker. "Then you must know about Edward." Carlisle stepped to my side, but I didn't look at him, noting that the Cullens had moved to stand around me.

"Yes, a dreadful waste, really. His gift could have been so useful…and of course, he left behind many who cared for him…" Aro shook his head mournfully, and my eyes narrowed.

"He was more than what his gift made him." My tone was cold, and for that I was momentarily shocked. I saw Felix's hand curl up, and he tensed. I braced myself for an attack, but it never came. Aro was smiling.

"Carlisle, I must say, she is _quite _a piece of work. An oddity of our kind, especially with that extraordinary power…I used to believe Alec and Jane were the most wonderful find. It seems I was wrong." He shook his head again, and I felt a flash of anger at how he was speaking about me.

"Thank you ever so much." I said wryly. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, and that told me everything I needed to know. To be quiet. I sighed, reaching out for Edward's power, and focusing on each member of the Volturi. Felix was first.

"_Insolent little…Aro can't be serious. She would never join us. She's too attached to the Cullens, and too tenacious to follow his orders. This is just a complete waste of time." _I raised an eyebrow at him, not seeing the look on Aro's face, not registering the awe that masked his hideously perfect features. I moved onto Demetri.

"_This is the one with the power? She doesn't…she's so small. I'll believe it when I see it." _I suppressed a smug smile, looking Demetri up and down. Then I moved onto Aro, knowing his would seem different to any before.

"_I know you can hear me, Isabella. Remarkable, really. I was wondering if you'd like to demonstrate your power, or if I could at least use my own on you. Purely for educational purposes." _Aro was staring at me even as my eyes widened, and I nodded.

"Be my guest." Aro held out his hand, and after a moments hesitation, I reached up my palm to touch his. In that moment, I saw everything that had ever happened in his life. I saw his family, and how he had met them, and what they could do.

Marcus and Caius, his brothers, who with him formed the trio from Carlisle's painting. Felix and Demetri, Aro's favourites out of the substantially large Volturi Guard. Heidi, the hunter for the Volturi, who was breathtakingly beautiful. And the twins, Alec and Jane, the most deadly out of the Volturi, and the reason they were so feared.

I saw everything in his life, up to his confusion as he held my hand, not able to read my thoughts. I saw myself through his eyes, barely held together, grief and guilt tearing me apart. Gasping, I pulled my hand from his, eyes wide.

Carlisle looked between the two of us, and smiled. "It didn't work, did it?" He asked, almost smugly. Aro looked at him in shock, and Carlisle's smile grew. "She is, without a doubt, the most powerful vampire to exist, and you know it."

Aro's smile changed to a glare. "You didn't tell me she was so powerful, or I'd have come sooner. I didn't even learn of her existence until we were informed of Edward's death. And for that, I truly am sorry. He was a bad one to lose."

"You're telling me." I was shocked as I realized I had spoken the words out loud. Esme suppressed a smile, and I sighed. "So why are you here now? To ask me to join you?"

"I was hoping to talk to you first, actually. So, might I have a word?" Aro motioned for us to leave the house. I looked at Demetri and Felix, both poised to follow us, and scoffed.

"Because I'm really going to follow you and your two friends, _alone_." I raised my eyebrows, and Aro nodded at them. "We go _alone_, or not at all."

"As you wish." I followed Aro out the door, smiling at Alice reassuringly. I led Aro away from the house, until I was sure we couldn't be heard.

"You want me to join you." I stated. Aro nodded, examining the grey clouds overhead. I sighed, adjusting my headband. "Why should I?"

Aro looked at me seriously. "I know you're in danger. There are people who want your power, who'll kill to get it. You want to be safe. I…_we_…can give you that. Edward's dead. There's nothing to hold you back here." I gnawed on my bottom lip, considering something.

"Will Llewellyn attack the Cullens? To find me?" I asked. Aro didn't answer, just stood there in silence, and waited for the impact of those words to hit me.

For the first time ever, I thought about how much Llewellyn wanted what I had. There was no way he could have that without me, and there was only one way he'd get me…through those I loved.

But if the people I loved, to his knowledge, changed, to those he feared…would he then dare to attack to get to me? If I were to join the Volturi, despite however much I hated the idea, the Cullens would be safe, and I wouldn't endanger them anymore.

I answered my own question. "Yes. He already has. But will he attack the Volturi for me?" I knew what the answer would be, and what was coming next.

"I highly doubt it. There are more of us…and I need only to send for help, and your town will be overrun. No vampire is foolish enough to attack us." Aro sounded proud of the empire he had built, and I inhaled shakily.

"Then I offer you this. I will join you, _if _you help me to keep my family safe. To help me defeat Llewellyn's coven, not if, but _when _they come. And then you get me. But if any of the Cullens are killed…the deal is forfeit." I prayed Alice couldn't see me.

"Agreed." Aro said it instantly, surprising me. "And so, I ask you again, taking that into consideration. Would you like to join us?"

I glanced back at the Cullen's house, eyebrow raised, mouth open as I fought to make myself say the word. I glanced down, summoning the strength to say it, and looked up. "Yes." I felt my stomach twist as I realized this was what I had seen in my vision. "But the agreement stands. You protect them."

"Like they were my own." Aro nodded, his horrifically perfect face shadowed in thought. "I suppose you'll want to keep this a secret, then?"

I shuddered as I thought of Alice. "Yes. One more thing, though." Aro looked up alert. "I feed on animals. Nothing else." He hesitated for a moment before nodding, and relief swept through me.

"We should return. If we take too long, it will have suggested we had much to talk about. And it seems you don't want that." I shook my head, and turned to run back to the house. Aro seemed as though he were floating, gliding, making me seem too clumsy in comparison.

I opened the front door, instantly met by Felix and Demetri. They didn't relax their hold on my arm until Aro entered the door, and I pulled free. Emmett instantly pulled me to his side, glaring at Demetri.

"I don't suppose you'll reconsider…?" Aro frowned, putting on an act. I looked up, raising an eyebrow, and shaking my head with a frown. "Very well. We won't remain here for long. We'll meet again, Isabella, I'm sure of it."

They left as swiftly as they came, and I was instantly attacked with questions. I held a hand up, begging them to ask me one at a time, and rubbing my head wearily.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked first, still glowering at the way Demetri and Felix had grabbed me. I cleared my throat, nervous, praying I'd pull this off.

"He was…very persuasive. At first I didn't trust myself to speak, but…I finally told him where I belonged." I lied. "It's okay now, though." It hit me, harshly, that a clock had started ticking, and when the alarm went off, my time with the Cullens was over. "I, uh, I don't really want to answer any more questions…if that's okay. Not now. It's been a long day."

"Of course, dear." Esme said kindly, sending Carlisle a look. "That's quite enough for one day." I smiled gratefully, and walked into the living room, sitting down neatly.

Alice sat beside me, and I rested my head on her shoulder. "Times like this really make me realize…he's not coming back." I said quietly. Alice looked down at me, her expression sad, and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I know, Bella, I know." I traced the ring I always wore, and Alice followed my gaze. "You really would have said yes?" I looked at her, and she nodded. "I told him to ask you sooner. He said he wanted to wait until the perfect time…" She trailed off when she realized I wasn't breathing. "I'm sorry." She added quietly.

"It's okay, Alice. Really." But it wasn't. Fate had dealt me yet another cruel card. I was doomed to an eternity I'd hate, surrounded by vampires I didn't know, but already hated. I dreamt of a perfect eternity, but never of this…

This one sucked.

**Sorry if this short, I'm meant to be working on an English assignment. And if the Volturi are OOC, I am sorry; I don't know them very well.**

**I am continuingly shocked at the reaction this story is getting. I thought no one would want to read it, after Edward died. But thanks so much to those who like it!**

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is dedicated to Bad Alice, She Emmett 101, and art of exasperation. Also to those who continue to support me, and no matter what, continue to love this story, to my extreme disbelief. But thanks so much, you guys, you completely rock! This will be a little short, though.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either.**

**Chapter 4**

"That's not safe enough!" Alice argued. "We can't leave so early, it'll be too suspicious!" Carlisle sighed, looking wearier than I'd ever seen him, and pinched the bridge of his nose in a way that reminded me ever so painfully of Edward.

"I know, Alice, but it'll have to be soon. As it is, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all graduate soon, Bella's not attending school anymore, and Edward's…his absence will raise questions." I winced at his poor wording, and glanced around me.

Alice was standing up, while Carlisle was seated on the sofa. Rosalie lay back in Emmett's arms on the ground, Esme watching from the wall, and Jasper at Alice's side, hand poised above her shoulder, ready to calm her. I stood against the doorframe, surveying the scene with little interest.

It had been only a week since Aro made his presence known…I had no doubt he was still watching, hungry for my power. And only a while before that…I had killed…it seemed impossible that Edward had only died within the last few weeks. Already it felt like eternity had passed, and was repeating itself…

"How is it possible that they haven't noticed him being gone?" I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until they all turned to look at me, and I frowned, looking at the ground. Alice smiled sadly at me. I sighed. "Do we _have _to leave? So soon?"

"Bella, the longer we stay, the harder it'll be to let this place go." Emmett spoke to me and only to me, and I forced a smile, nodding. "I don't want to leave, but we need to." I carefully borrowed Jasper's power, picking up the senses around the room.

All were _wary_…of what, I couldn't determine. I wondered vaguely if it was me they were wary of…me, or my power.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "We'll leave in exactly four weeks. That should be long enough to avoid suspicion, and Edward's absence can be explained by spreading the word that he is on student exchange to Britain, where we will be moving." Alice opened her mouth to argue, but Carlisle shook his head. "No more is to be said on the matter."

I looked around the room, suddenly aware of _his _presence. I began to focus on his mind, wanting to hear the thoughts of those around me. But…it didn't work properly. The voices were blurred. I frowned, trying again, only to find the same result.

"_Carlisle_!" My face blanched, and I stared at him in horror. "There's something wrong…my power…Edward's power…not working…" I stopped breathing, my eyes wide and filled with panic.

I sunk to the floor, focusing on him, his perfect face, his sculpted cheekbones, his warm eyes, the only part of his body that held any heat whatsoever. I had melted into them, but despite having a vampire's memory, they seemed less…heated. Flat, cold, dead…

"Oh, God, Jesus Christ, no…" I sobbed. I vaguely felt Alice's arm around my shoulder as she knelt beside me, distantly registered Carlisle's face only centimetres from my own as he spoke to me soothingly.

"Bella, this is going to be extremely hard for you to hear, and I am _so very _sorry it didn't occur to me earlier, but…oh, Bella…it's because your memory of his mind is fading." Carlisle's face was shadowed in sadness as I stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm a vampire…I'm meant to remember anything." Someone said those words, but it wasn't until Carlisle replied that I realized I had been the one who had spoken.

"Bella…sometimes things are too painful for even a vampire to remember clearly. Your subconscious, the most human part of you, is burying him back where you won't be in pain. Where you can remember him without hurting yourself." His hand touched my shoulder, and I nodded, closing my eyes.

"I don't want to forget." The words were low, and if I had been human, I probably wouldn't have heard them. Carlisle did, and only sighed, and I felt his grip tighten on my shoulder.

"You won't." He stood up as I did, Alice still supporting me, and I started to walk shakily out of the room. Alice followed me closely, and a glance behind me proved Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were all following too. "Alice?"

"Yes, Bella." Her reply was instantaneous, and she touched my cheek gently, her cold flesh not affecting my own. "What is it?"

"Will you come with me to see the clearing?" I asked, glancing at the others. An obvious invitation for them to come. They all nodded, and Alice gave me a half smile, nodding slowly. I had been going to that clearing more and more, it was slowly becoming one of my only connections to Edward.

I gave myself enough time to get changed. I had taken to wearing darker colours, as was the tradition for one in mourning. Alice appeared beside me, apparently supportive of my latest fashion craze, handing me clothes.

I almost shivered as I slid on the tight, black trousers and black boots. I clipped on a black belt, with metal rings, and pulled on a black tank-top. It had words written in red. _Those who walk in sin embrace it_. I glanced at Alice, clasping on the topaz ring pendant as I gazed at my reflection.

My hair swung to my shoulders, straight, parted sideways. Jagged edges where I had cut it, almost stylish, hung at a different length to the rest of my hair. Still glossy, still the rich mahogany brown, but somehow…different.

"Alice, will I ever be the same without him?" She didn't answer, and when I looked at her, I saw her tortured expression. I had never seen her like this. One tiny tug at Jasper's power, and I could feel it. She missed him. "Oh God, Alice, I'm so sorry…" I gently hugged her, and she let out a sob.

"It's okay. It's you who I should be worrying about. Not me." She let go of me, and I touched her cheek comfortingly. "Come on, Bella, or we'll lose all motivation to go." I nodded, and we walked downstairs together.

Rosalie stepped beside me, her golden hair bound up in spiralling curls, pinned atop her head, making her look even more angelic. But I had seen the bad side of Rose, and it wasn't at all innocent.

I halted to grab one thing before walking out the door, the same one thing I had been taking with me whenever I left the house to go to the clearing. It occurred to me, vaguely, that I hadn't been to the meadow since Edward's death.

I stopped running, and walked slowly, almost in a trance, to the charred remains of the shack he had been destroyed in. I dropped the object in my hand, a black rose. Like him, it was perfect, rare, and exquisite. It represented all that ever was him.

A sound broke through the silence in the clearing, and I whirled, turning to face my family. None of them were the source of the cold, callous cackle. Rosalie inhaled; the sound was almost a hiss, and Emmett cursed loudly.

"_Isabella_." The voice was musical, rich, smooth…horrifically enticing. I shivered, my eyes widening, and forgot to breathe. Stepping towards the Cullens, we grouped together, and suddenly they were there.

The twelve of them surrounded us, walking into the clearing in the shape of a circle. Avril, Amber, Logan, Aiden, and William I recognized…and my mother. The others, I didn't. I examined them curiously, awed at their beauty.

"_Allow_ me to introduce you all. And because you _are _outnumbered, I suppose I'll tell you just what they can do." The one who spoke had black hair, cropped short and jaggedly, but absurdly gorgeous all the same. His smile was made to charm; it was as simple as that. He was tall, but not built like Emmett…more like Carlisle. His lips were shaped like a Cupid's bow, his cheekbones non prominent. Llewellyn.

"Avril. Our little treasure animates the bodies of the dead." She smiled at me cruelly, her black hair gently tossing in the breeze, and I shivered. I remembered her; how could I forget?

"Amber. I assume you've seen the affects of her beatings?" I narrowed my eyes as she made a clawing motion, licking her lips, pouting. She waved at me, feigning kindness, and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"William. He uses the life force of humans to his advantage and when he wishes, his shield may even rival yours." William's lips lifted at one side, into a sneer, and I put a hand on Emmett's shoulder to calm him.

"Leolinus. He can show you what isn't truly there." His hair was a chestnut brown, streaked with blonde from the sunlight. His face seemed almost carved, sharply shaped, almost like an elf, his hair swinging to get in his eyes.

"Caterina. I strongly advise you to avoid arguments with her: she's toxic." Her hair was a light red, streaked with a bright green. Her lips were tinged green, as though painted, her eyes lined with green around the crimson. But her nails…they were long, sharp, and veined with green among the blood red of them. She was petite, but her height made no difference.

"Aiden. I assume you've met. Fiery temper he has, doesn't he?" I gasped now I got a clear look at Edward's murderer, my eyes darkening. His hair was as red as his eyes, and looked as though he had hacked at it himself. He was small, for a male vampire, and looked scrawny in comparison to those around him.

"Morgan. I guess you could say she's our special _Ice Queen_. Cold, she is." I stared at her, entranced by her long hair. It was dark brown, almost black, and swung in waves past her waist. Her eyes were almond shaped, her lips almost purple because of the blue tinge to the pink. Looking at her pale skin, I realized why she seemed so corpse like; her skin was tinged with blue.

"Zachary. Using energy, electricity, he can strike you." His hair was so blonde it was almost white, spiked in a similar style to Aiden's, but his was more…drastic. He was extremely pale, however, he was built like Emmett.

"Gwendolyn. When she sings, she lulls you into a trance. She _controls _you." She examined me curiously, and I scrutinized her in return. Her hair, either light brown or dark blonde, was curled, falling in tendrils. Her cheekbones weren't prominent, yet she held a beauty like Rosalie's. Her lips were full, well shaped, and her body was more softly shaped than Rosalie's.

"Logan. He has the power to discover that which you most fear. Anything and everything you have ever been afraid of. He knows it." Logan's dark hair, sharp contrast to his pale skin, shone as he nodded, smirking.

"Renee. I believe you know who she is. We haven't discovered her power…yet." My mother looked at me, seeming almost _proud_ of what she had created. She touched her hair, allowed to cascade free, and I was painfully reminded of my mother.

"And then, of course, we have me." Llewellyn smirked at me. "But, enough talk of us…you're the one we're interested in." I crossed my arms across my chest.

Not for the first time since I had heard his laugh, I wished Edward's mind was more familiar. It was times like this, when I was in doubt of those around me, that I really needed to hear their thoughts.

"That's what I was afraid of." I retorted. Emmett was eyeing William, a growl emanating from his chest, while Rosalie stared at Gwendolyn. Amber hadn't removed her eyes from me, and I could feel the hatred in her stare.

"You know you are one of us, Isabella. Those who walk in sin embrace it. Very appropriate, for one like you." Llewellyn smiled coldly, and I shivered. "And you have no guardian angel to guide you…"

"She has us." Emmett stepped in front of me protectively…uselessly. The twelve of them surrounded us, and we grouped together, ready to defend each other. But there were five of us, and more than double of them.

"Some good you'll do her." Caterina, the poisonous one, swiped at me, and I jumped back, bumping into Aiden. My eyes immediately narrowed, and I could, for a moment, feel my blood boil, though I knew it was impossible.

"You…you _bastard_!" I lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, but Morgan, who I assumed was his mate, pulled me off within a moment. She hauled me to the ground, holding up her hand.

Ice began to form around my legs, binding me in place, and I reached for her mind automatically. Without hesitation, I raised my hand, mimicking hers, and ice started to form on her body.

Aiden flung out his arm, twisting it, and the ice instantly melted from Morgan. Her purple lips twisted into a sneer, and I felt Rosalie grab my arm, pulling me back. Llewellyn started to clap.

"Bravo, bravo, amazing really. The sheer amount of determination, fearlessness, you possess. I'm…amazed." He looked at Avril, who was standing beside him, her arm clinging to his even as her black hair flicked his face gently. I was beginning to get a clear picture of who was partnered with whom. "Renee, you got a good one."

I was reminded of the words Charlie had said to me, so long ago, about Edward. I felt the anger rise within me, and I flung my hand up. Fire surrounded Llewellyn, but he only glanced at Morgan. She motioned, and the dripping ice began to melt onto the water, dousing the flames.

"Go to hell." I growled, feeling the anger blaze within me. Llewellyn merely sighed, looking almost bored. He flicked a hand lazily, and the rest of his coven tensed. I braced myself, parting my feet, waiting for the attack to begin.

"Yes, I probably will." He glanced around, a smile growing on his face. Excitement lit his crimson eyes. "I only need her. Do with the rest what you will."

I exchanged a glance with Alice as they began to attack my shield was limited to powers only, but I had a feeling they wouldn't be using their powers.

**First of all, I want to tell you to read art of exasperation's story "We Don't Need To Whisper." I edited it, so trust me, it's worth reading, especially later on. **

**Secondly, I am sorry for the cliff-hanger, and will get the next one up sometime before or after Easter, because I start Easter break on Good Friday, and it goes for a fortnight. Then I'll throw myself back into this, and shocks are in store…**

**I am continuingly shocked at the reaction this story is getting. I thought no one would want to read it, after Edward died. But thanks so much to those who like it!**

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is dedicated to Bad Alice, She Emmett 101, and art of exasperation. Also to those who continue to support me, and no matter what, continue to love this story, to my extreme disbelief. But thanks so much, you guys, you completely rock! This will be a little short, though.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either.**

**Chapter 5**

I lunged for Aiden without hesitation as they began to attack, knocking him to the ground. I cried out as arms encircled my waist, pulling me away from him. I was thrown to the ground roughly, and I landed with a gasp.

"Son of a bitch!" I swore, standing up with ease. I brushed my hands on my black pants, watching as Amber, Aiden, and Caterina all circled me. A glance around showed I had no help.

Emmett had instantly gone for Llewellyn, but met Zachary and Logan instead. He was fighting them off well, but then they decided to play dirty. I watched, sickeningly entranced, as Zachary thrust his palm out, and a ball of pure energy knocked Emmett onto the ground. Logan pounced, and Emmett growled.

I turned my head, and found Rosalie against Gwendolyn. Both were trying to attack each other any way they could, both finding nails to be the most effective. Shuddering as Gwendolyn's nails met Rosalie's cheek, I turned away.

Alice had Avril pinned to the ground, surprisingly. I was beyond shocked to see Alice, sweet little Alice, turned into something I'd never expect. Nausea made my head spin, and I looked, determined to find out how the others were faring.

Jasper and Leolinus were circling each other, occasionally lunging to attack. Jasper, the brother I had learned to love, had no trouble attacking one of the creatures who had helped kill Edward. He was merciless…but Leolinus was the size of Emmett, and Emmett constantly beat Jasper in fights…I refused to think any further on the matter.

Esme, the only mother I now knew, was nothing like what I had ever seen her before. Maybe it was because her family were in danger, but she was a blur of movement, her caramel hair whipping in the wind as she attacked Morgan. Ice pooled at her feet, but she shattered it. I wondered just how strong she was.

And Carlisle…a growl emanated from him as he was circled by Llewellyn and William. I was shocked to see the fire blazing in his eyes, and he blocked an attack from William with ease. His usually kind face was shadowed with anger.

And me…I met the ground before I was even aware I'd been struck. I lifted a hand to my cheek, expecting to see red blood, but finding my hand was streaked with green and red. I stared at Caterina as she licked her fingers. She shuddered.

"Your veins run with the blood of animals…you're a shame to our kind." She hissed, her frighteningly beautiful eyes narrowed and blazing. "Now your veins run with poison…my poison…"

I smiled, standing up, wiping my cheek. "Am I meant to be feeling pain? You forgot, I'm not like you. I'm stronger." With that, I threw my whole body forward.

I didn't have any control over my actions. The creature within took over, told me how to move. Effortlessly, I fought off all three of them, occasionally using my powers for help. But it was rarely I needed that extra assistance.

I, who had never been able to defend myself as a human, was worth fearing. And I could sense their fear as I attacked. It was oddly exhilarating; I didn't expect the rush of adrenaline that came with it.

Aiden lunged at me, and I hit him in the face, grinning as he spun to the ground. I blocked Caterina's arm, hitting her with the other hand, and pushing her away from me. I felt something dripping down my arm, glancing at it, and seeing the familiar green and red fluid dripping down it.

My boot heel met Amber's chest, and I kicked her with enough force to send her flying. William was suddenly there, catching her, and I realized with dull unease that the whole of their coven were focused on me.

Glancing around, I was sick to the stomach. Rosalie was lying on the ground, struggling to stand even as her many cuts and bruises healed themselves. Alice was sobbing over Jasper, both of them dishevelled and hurt.

Emmett was groaning nearby, attempting to push himself up. Esme was holding her stomach tightly, not even breathing, as Carlisle kneeled beside her, whispering something I wouldn't dare listen to.

I realized then that I couldn't expect them to help me. They had suffered enough. But where the hell was Aro? He had promised…but then again, he probably couldn't hear me begging for help, not out loud. Oh no, inside was where I was screaming.

"Leave them be." I shot out a hand, forcing a wall of fire between the Cullens and us. At once, all eyes were upon me, but Llewellyn only smirked.

"It's you we wanted anyway." He stepped forward, shadows from the flames flickering on his porcelain skin, and I shivered.

Carlisle was trying to find a way around my wall of fire, not daring to go near it. I made the fire grow around them in a circle, careful to control it. I wouldn't let any of them die for me…not this time…

My mother was the furthest away from me. She alone hadn't fought, and I stepped towards her, hope that she still remembered whom she once was kindling inside me.

"Mom? Mommy?" My voice shook, and I bit my lip. Her eyes were icy cold, as she looked me up and down, a half smile appearing on her face, all the more menacing.

"You are my child. I birthed you, into this life, and the last. And you will join me, my Isabella." I was horrified at her words. She had changed, even since the last time we had met, when she had changed me…

"How could you expect me to do that?" I hissed. Suddenly furious, I drew myself up to full height, brushing hair from my face, sticky with poison and blood. "I hate you. I always will. If you hadn't changed me…he'd still be here…and for that I'll kill you." That was how I reasoned it anyway. But really, if I hadn't chased Lucky into the woods, he'd be here…

"Silly little child." She laughed. "What an imagination you have, my darling. You could never kill me. I'm your mother…_try _it." She stepped within reach, frozen, waiting for me to hit…

I raised my arm, ashamed at the way it was shaking, and reluctantly lowered it when it didn't obey my command. "Damn you to hell, Llewellyn, for making my mother into this…thing." I stared at him, and he smiled.

"I'll meet you there. Hell for me is no great fear, this is hell on earth. I expect the only person I want with me will be there too." He glanced meaningfully at Avril. "I can't say the same for you, however, Isabella."

I glanced sideways as the fire vanished. Morgan had subtly removed the flames, smiling as they broke free of the fiery cage I had trapped them in. She clapped briefly, her purple lips pressed together.

"Time for another game." She giggled. I stepped between them and the Cullens, raising a hand.

"Don't. You. Dare." I pictured Aro's mind clearly, searching through it to find the mind he had read that I needed. I found it with ease, raising an eyebrow and focusing my gaze on Aiden first.

He fell to the ground, writhing in agony, and I smiled, raising an eyebrow. "You see, I _am _powerful." As I went to look to Llewellyn, Alice suddenly appeared in front of him. I switched off the power effortlessly, instantly, frowning.

"Alice, get out of the way!" I snapped impatiently. A cough sent my gaze sideways, where Alice stood, Jasper's face pale as he saw two of the women he loved.

Leolinus smirked, and I gasped in shock. Amber took advantage of my momentary distraction, spinning into a back kick that knocked me back. I hadn't seen it coming. I swore as I hit the ground, rolling over to stand up.

"_Bitch_." I spat. She shrugged, smiling again, and Llewellyn chuckled. "What the hell do you want? This is _my_ family, and they have _nothing _to do with this. You hear me? _Nothing_." I shook my head angrily, and heard it.

My head snapped sideways as a human approached the clearing. The smell of blood, carried to me by the wind, was strong. What seemed like an eternity later, the human stepped into plain sight of all of us, not even forty metres away.

"What's going on?" Before they had time to blink, William was on him, hands wrapped around his throat. "I'll call the cops…" His sentence was choked off as he was bitten, and William drunk greedily.

I growled softly, glaring, not sure whether I was angry the human had died, or whether it was that I hadn't been the one to kill him. I realized the Cullens were standing around me, facing Llewellyn's coven, and I frowned almost sadly.

"No…you need to leave…please…" I whispered, pleading. I received no answer; the Cullens didn't move. "I can't let me be the reason you're killed…_go_." I wasn't even glanced at.

Emmett was the first to start the fight again, and oddly, we were all matched as we were before. I forced myself to become numb, unaware of my surroundings, losing myself completely to the horrifically satisfying task at hand…

It was then I realized Caterina was missing from the picture.

Alice's scream sent me back to reality, and I turned to look at her. Caterina was poised above Alice, her nails dripping with crimson blood. Jasper was instantly growling, knocking back Caterina as though she was nothing more than a paper thick wall.

I started forward, wanting to get to Alice's side, but Llewellyn appeared before me. His hands caught my shoulders, and I stared at him defiantly. He was silent as he threw me back, and I felt the familiar sensation of rushing through air.

I landed on the remains of the shack, the black rose lying near my cheek. I could feel the petals brushing my cheekbone…the feeling made me shiver. I went to stand up, but I was pinned down instantly.

"So tell me, Isabella, what will it be? Will you join us, or allow your family to suffer?" Llewellyn's face was only a few centimetres away from my own. I narrowed my eyes, driving my head forward. It hit his own with a loud noise, but the pain paled in comparison to the satisfaction pulsing through my veins.

"Over my _completely and utterly dead _body. _Savvy_?" I shook my head, my knee moving up to push him off me. Emmett's strength was combined with my own, forcing him off me. "Now, I have one more thing to say to you before I kill you." I had never felt such hatred for a creature before. It was almost horrible.

"And what might that be?" He asked, his red eyes blazing, his expression one of contempt. I forced myself to my feet, brushing the matted and sticky hair from my cheek.

"_Aro_!" I screamed it as loudly as I could, praying there would be some way he'd hear it. Never before had I known my voice could carry as it did. Breathing hard, unnecessarily, I smiled. "Now I can move onto more important matters."

Searching my memory for who had the most useful power from his coven, I settled on Amber first. I swiped my hand in the air, and a gash appeared on his cheek. Instantly, I focused on Caterina, throwing myself at him in an attempt to harm him. He threw me backwards, and I focused on Zachary.

Pushing my palm forward, a ball of energy hit him in the chest. Avril appeared at his side, snarling, and I glanced around. Alice was crying out in agony on the ground, Jasper fighting off any who dared come near her, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie all still fighting whoever approached them.

"You'll pay for this." I breathed. Pushing both my palms forward this time, I forced back the pair of them. Looking behind them, I could see a figure distantly approaching, could _hear_ someone distantly approaching.

I could only pray it was the Volturi.

But no, as the figure entered the clearing, I saw clearly who it was. At once, it seemed all my prayers had been answered, and yet, my worst nightmare had come true. As though the entire world had come crashing down on me, the waves splitting on a rock, and I was still standing.

"Oh God, that's too horrible." I wanted more than anything to look at Leolinus, but I couldn't tear my gaze from the angel so heartbreakingly near, yet so far away…

It was Edward.

"Bella…" His velvet voice spoke to me, and I melted. Fighting to remain standing, a sob escaped my lips.

My hand rose unconsciously to stroke the ring attached to the silver chain around my neck. My world blurred, and for a moment I wondered if I was actually _crying_. All of the fighting had ceased, the Cullens staring, the only noise the sound of Alice's whimpering and the sound of my heart ripping into even smaller pieces.

I had believed it even possible for my heart to break more. But it seemed fate only had more cruel tricks in store for me…as though my torture would never end.

"Oh God, no…this is too cruel…" I managed to whisper, knowing any moment I was likely to snap. Go insane. A psychotic vampire with no self preservation on the loose…

"Bella, love, it's me…" It was such a perfect copy of him…but I wouldn't let myself hope…couldn't let myself fall into the trap of hope…

So I did the only thing I could think of…I ran. And I refused to look back.

**First of all, I want to tell you to read art of exasperation's story "We Don't Need To Whisper." I edited it, so trust me, it's worth reading, especially later on. And also "Things Change" by MyForbiddenFruit, another one I edit.**

**I may not update before Easter this time, believe me I will try, so don't hate me…even if you don't know if Edward is real… **

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is dedicated to Bad Alice, She Emmett 101, and art of exasperation. Also to those who continue to support me, and no matter what, continue to love this story, to my extreme disbelief. But thanks so much, you guys, you completely rock! This will be a little short, though.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either. Oh, but Llewellyn's bad ass coven belong to me…love them! And the saying "Those who walk in sin embrace it".**

**Chapter 6**

I ran blindly through the forest, the rain starting to fall. I didn't care. I didn't dare glance behind me, for fear doing so would just send me over the edge completely, past the point of no return. No, I needed to flee while some amount of sanity remained.

"_Bella_!" His voice echoed behind me, and I could hear someone. Refusing to let myself hope, I ran through the thickening rain, sobs escaping as I did so, wishing lightning would strike me when I did eventually stop.

The feeling in my chest of agonizing loss was increasing, and it began to actually ache, leaving me unable to breathe. Rain whipped my face, striking it hard due to the speed I was running at. I had never tried this pace before.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real…" I repeated the words out loud as I ran, a chant, a spell, praying I'd convince myself. "Don't go there, too much pain, no…" I stopped where I stood, finding where my legs had carried me.

The meadow, our meadow, once beautiful in sunlight was now morose, dreary, grim, in the clouds and rain. I fell to my knees, letting the rain soak me, and instinctively turned as someone caught up.

My heart lurched. He was there, his sculptured face damp with rain, almost like tears. His eyes, almost black, were pools of sadness, and I would do anything to change that emotion. His body, so strong, yet perfectly proportioned, becoming easier to see as the clothes clung tighter. His hair, flicked through with raindrops, glistening like diamonds…

I covered my mouth with my hand, stifling a sob. This Edward was too painfully real; too much like my Edward…this was their secret weapon. What would break me. What would bring me to my knees, begging them to stop, as I was now.

"No…no…no…" I wanted nothing more than to run to his arms, bury myself in his chest, sob, allow him to stroke my hair, soothe me, tell me everything would be all right now, he was here, and he would never leave me again…

But that was a dream now. A memory.

"Bella, it's me. Can't you see that?" A smile, almost forced, played on his lips. A half smile. The smile I treasured so dearly. A smile that now made me tremble with pain. "Why don't you believe me?" He held a hand out. "Trust me?" He stepped closer.

I forced myself to stare at him, drink in every part of his appearance for when he vanished. The face my subconscious now identified as _painful_, and was attempting to lock away. I'd never let it.

As he stepped closer, I could _smell_ him. The scent I had once inhaled from a jacket of his, so much stronger from the rain. Not for the first time, I wondered how perfect Leolinus' visions could be. Maybe it was worth me creating some, just for my own sake…

"I trust Edward." I said shakily. "He…he died…I didn't save him…and now he's gone…" My voice shook, as though I was on the verge of tears, and his eyes darkened with anguish.

"Oh Bella…" He considered his words carefully. "It's me. The day I took you to this meadow, I told you I was a sick, masochistic lion. And you replied you were a stupid lamb. When you were first changed, the first thing you did after seeing your reflection was to hold your breath. You discovered your power when you heard my thoughts, and then had a vision. I stopped you from biting Billy Black. Our first _real _kiss, without the need to be careful, was after Aiden attacked the house. I first saw you on the eighteenth of January…shall I continue?"

I looked at my hands. They were a blur of motion, I was trembling so hard. Sick to my stomach, not wanting to hope and have that happiness so cruelly torn away from me, I stared at the angel who had once owned my dreams, and now plagued my fears.

"What was the last thing I said to you before I lost you?" I asked the question hesitantly, breathing long forgotten. Edward's smile grew a little more.

"You screamed my name." His voice, so alluring, said quietly. I reached for his hand, expecting nothing to be there as I reached for it.

It was real.

"Edward?" I murmured as I stood. "Can it be…?" He nodded, and I threw myself into his arms. He hugged me to his chest, attempting to hush my hysterical sobbing. I wouldn't be calmed. I pulled my face from his chest, pressing my lips against his passionately.

The kiss told me he was really my Edward. My angel. Everything I had thought was gone, but now so magically returned to me. I embraced him so tightly that I couldn't tell where my body ended and his began. They fit so perfectly, two halves to make one perfect whole.

"You're really here…" I whispered. He nodded, tilting my face up so I was staring directly into his eyes. They were full of anguish.

His lips met mine briefly before he spoke. "And I'm never leaving you again, Bella. I promise you." His fingers traced my cheekbone, brushing my lips gently. They wiped my damp hair out of my face, and I realized what I must look like. Hell. But I no longer felt like it…

"How are you living…dead…whatever you are?" I asked. The moment the words left my mouth I couldn't help but laugh. They sounded so ridiculous. Edward smiled.

"Honestly? I can't remember. My only reasoning is that I was only burnt, and not ripped apart…but I have no memory of the last few weeks…it was almost as though I awoke when I heard _his_ thoughts, saw you being attacked…I remembered. I remembered _you_." I rested my cheek on his shoulder, still unable to believe he was here.

"I thought…I thought it was just another one of their tricks…they were going to send me insane…oh God, Edward, I thought I lost you. I love you, more than you'll ever know. I wanted to die when I thought you did." I shook my head, and felt his lips press against my forehead softly.

Wrapped in his embrace, I felt more real than I had in a long time. I had been pieced back together…_he _had pieced me back together. Edward touched the ring, strung on the silver pendant, and smiled sadly.

"She gave it to you." He whispered. I nodded, my hand covering his, and bit my lip gently. I knew what he wanted to know.

"My answer…it would have been…still is…_yes_." I murmured. Edward's eyes snapped to mine, and a smile grew. "I want to be with you…_forever_." It was then that I remembered his family. Reluctantly, I pulled my body away from his, glancing back in the direction we'd come. "Your family…"

Our fingers entwined, we ran back to the clearing. I froze when we entered, and all eyes snapped towards us. Alice was lying on the ground still, jerking uncontrollably, as Jasper was poised above her.

"Edward?" Esme spoke, her face full of sadness. Edward nodded, smiling, and all at once someone knocked me backwards, my hand tearing out of his.

I rolled, and pulled myself to my feet. A wall of Llewellyn's coven separated me from Edward, and I _knew _he was real. Anger boiled within me; I had just gotten Edward back, they weren't taking him away.

"Get out of my way." I hissed, lunging forward. I hit Llewellyn, and he caught me by the arm, pulling me with him as we tumbled. Edward was there, growling as he dragged me away from Llewellyn.

My breathing was erratic as I glanced back. We were severely outnumbered, even with Edward. Jasper wouldn't leave Alice alone, and the rest of us were beginning to tire. I heard a rustling, and smiled triumphantly as Aro, Demetri, and Felix appeared.

"Took you long enough." I remarked. Turning back to Llewellyn, I saw the fear on his face. It was different when it was us, but the Volturi…he need only strike Aro and all of them would be against him.

I took my mind off the battle long enough to focus on Aro. Rifling through his memories, I found a vampire with a talent I needed. I looked at Alice, healing her silently. Her whimpering silenced, and Jasper pulled her into his arms wordlessly. I turned to face forward again.

"Do you dare harm us now?" I asked. Carlisle stared at Aro, still confused as to his presence, and Aro turned to look at me, nodding slightly. "You see, I have powerful allies. And you just broke the rules."

"She's a mere child, Aro." Llewellyn sneered. "What do you want with one like her? Or rather…she's one of you now, _isn't she_?"

Aro stepped forward, his fragile body seeming every but breakable. His eyes narrowed, contrast to his smile. "Ah, Llewellyn, you always were a trouble maker." Felix and Demetri stiffened at Aro's side, both tensed, ready to protect their master.

Meanwhile, Esme had taken the chance to step forward and embrace Edward, kissing his cheek slightly. Edward turned to look at Carlisle, and his father enveloped him in a tight embrace.

Alice had walked to my smile, still slightly weak from the poison, smiling at me. I heard a growl, and turned to face the other coven. Amber and Caterina glared at me, and I looked at my mother. She was standing still, the same as she had been the majority of the fight.

"Isabella, I think it's best if you leave now." Aro said, fake cheer beginning to slide from his voice, leaving only coldness. I looked at Carlisle, and nodded.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie all started back first, eventually followed by Jasper. Emmett hesitated, growling at Llewellyn momentarily, before thinking the better of it and running. Edward looked at me, urging me to give up, and I started back with him at the same time as Carlisle, glancing backwards long enough to see that nobody was following.

The rain continued to pour as I ran, glancing at Edward every so often. My hair stuck to my face, and as we entered the house, he lifted me up, spinning me around, inhaling my scent deeply.

Then his family swarmed around us.

Emmett pulled Edward into a rough hug, clapping him on the back. Jasper was next to embrace Edward, then Alice threw herself at him, squealing as he hugged her just as tightly. Rose hugged me as she waited for her turn, and I smiled.

"He's really here…" I whispered. Edward turned to Rosalie, holding his arms open. She hugged him tightly, and Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Edward took his place by my side again, arm encircling my waist. "I think there's an explanation due on both sides. Am I right?" I looked down at the ground, and he noticed my unease, tilting my chin up so he could stare into my eyes. "What's happened?" He asked quietly.

I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded at me. "There's a few things I have to tell you, and some of them…I…" I trailed off, unable to finish.

Edward nodded, kissing my lips gently. His black eyes were sympathetic. "Just start from the start."

**It's a bit short in comparison to some of my chapters, but this was so hard to write. I think it was dodgy, but it's up to you. I will say this though, Edward is _not _a fake, he _is _back, and I swear this on my copy of Twilight. That's like swearing on the bible! I wont be updating for about a week, on holidays, so fare thee well til then.**

**You guys wanna do me a favour? I'm editing three different stories, all of which rock. One is "We Don't Need To Whisper" by art of exasperation, one is "Things Change" by MyForbiddenFruit, and one is "Fired At Point Blank" by Bad Alice. Read them! Except Bad Alice's story isn't posted yet…but it's wicked.**

**I also just updated my story "Vampires And Technology Don't Mix" which is the Cullens at school, all on a chat room. Please check it out.**

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen, who is back!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**

_**PS – MY NEW SONG by me (parody of The Adams Family)**_

_**They're creepy and they're kooky,**_

_**Mysteriously spooky,**_

_**They're all togetherooky,**_

_**The Cullen family!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**This is dedicated to Bad Alice, She Emmett 101, and in the pretend world (previously art of exasperation). Also to those who continue to support me, and no matter what, continue to love this story, to my extreme disbelief. But thanks so much, you guys, you completely rock! This will be a little short, though.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either. Oh, but Llewellyn's bad ass coven belong to me…love them! And the saying "Those who walk in sin embrace it". And my song!**

**Chapter 7**

They say death is the darkest place you'll ever go. But, speaking the words from my lips, I realized: I'm proof of that. No matter what influence you have on you, you cant avoid who you are inside. And inside, I was guilty…and he wasn't.

I told him everything…except that which was most important. The news about the Volturi. I couldn't do that to him, not when I just got him back. He stared back at me, his dark eyes staring into mine intently as I replayed my darkest days.

"Bella…when I died…how…" He couldn't finish his question, but I knew what he was asking. I took his hand, brushing hair from my eyes, and noticing how his eyes lingered on my shorter hair.

"How did I react? Or how did I go on?" I said the words bitterly, gnawing on my lip. "Not very well at all, really. I didn't talk…didn't move much…that sort of thing…it was the darkest I've ever lived, Edward. At first, I depended on others…then I just became…empty. Numb. Cold. And then…you know the rest." Alice smiled at me grimly from by his side, and I glanced at her.

"Your hair…" He touched it again, stroking it sadly, and I raised an eyebrow. "It's so…short…" His perfectly shaped lips tightened, his jaw tensing, and I blinked, wetting my lips, nodding.

My voice was husky as I spoke. "I cut it the day I killed the werewolves…everyone in La Push, actually." I pushed my straight, dark locks over my shoulder, typing my tangled and damp hair swiftly into a messy side ponytail.

Edward hesitated before speaking again. "I'd like to see my room, if you don't mind. And then…maybe I could look at how you finished up decorating Bella's…?" I nodded straight away, catching his hand. He pulled me against him, his arm claiming my waist, and walked with me upstairs.

I let him turn his doorhandle. Surprise flitted across his face as he realized we had left his room unchanged, exactly how he had left it. A few items had been moved, my doing, but they were barely noticeable.

"You left it all here." He breathed, his eyes widening momentarily. I nodded, resting my head against his shoulder, and feeling his lips against my forehead. "You know, you really _should _have attempted to clear it all out…move on…"

My head snapped up and I glared at him, pulling out of his grip. "Don't you dare. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you tell me I should just move on…not from you." I realized my hands were shaking, calming finally only when he stroked his hand across my cheekbone softly.

He deliberately changed the subject. "Where's your room?" I took his hand again, leading him down the hall to my room. Edward's eyes widened as he looked around, smiling at the photo above the couch. He gazed at the photo in the frame, sitting neatly on my computer desk, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You can have it back, if you want…" I said sheepishly. "I have the real thing now…I don't mind." I stood on tiptoes, kissing his lips gently, and welcoming the rush of warmth inside…the warmth I had missed for so long.

I heard the door close behind us, and Edward and I broke apart. Breathing erratically, Edward looked at my clothes, covered with mud and grime…and blood. I managed to laugh, and he raised an eyebrow as he looked at himself.

"I think I need a human minute." He murmured, smiling sadly. "To be continued, I promise…I'd like to have a shower, though…" I nodded, and walked over to my closet to pull out clothes for myself. Edward watched.

"What's the matter? Your clothes are where I left them…" I frowned as I glanced over my shoulder at him, rifling through my wardrobe. His jaw was tense before he spoke.

"They're all black. Or red." He looked down. "Ironic, really. I always wondered what eternity would be like without you…for the first time ever, I'm actually considering what _you_ went through." His dark eyes flitted up to meet mine. "Makes me quite happy I can't read your mind, something I never thought I'd say…

Shaking my head gently, I forced a sad smile. "You need to hunt. If you don't feel like hunting, Emmett could probably bring you something." He shook his head, and I nodded, walking past him to the door. "I'll use Alice's bathroom."

I stripped my clothes off quickly, turning on the scalding hot water. I showered in a hurry, but scrubbing myself clean thoroughly. I climbed out, combing through my shorter hair, and drying it quickly.

Slipping into black trousers, and a black tank-top, this time with the image of a red rose, I pulled on boots and walked down the hall. Edward was waiting patiently, leaning on the stair railing, almost looking bored as he stared at the wall. Turning to look at me, his eyes lit up, and he smiled.

"You have no idea how amazing it is…after all this time, I can walk down the hall, and step into your arms…" His arms enveloped me, and I inhaled his scent. "I missed you. Oh God, Edward, I missed you."

His hands touched the necklace I was wearing, tracing the ring. Or, more specifically, the words engraved onto the ring. I stepped back, frowning slightly, examining his face as he gazed at it. I bit my lip gently, a memory suddenly coming to mind…

_Esme handed me a small box. I opened it, and gasped. Inside was a ring…It was silver, and held a small topaz. Around the rim of the inside were five words. The Lion and the Lamb. I looked at Esme, silently asking her the story._

"_He was going to propose…" She sniffed, forcing a smile. "He would have taken you to the meadow tomorrow afternoon, and asked you then. But he would have wanted you to have this, anyway. To wear it. For him." I slid it on, looking at the topaz. An eternal reminder of his eyes…_

"_I would have said yes." It was a statement of the truth. Not of longing, or hope, but a simple statement. I looked at her. "I would have said yes, and everything would have seemed perfect. Maybe…in some other world…I did get to say yes." I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head._

"Bella?" I was snapped out of my musings as he spoke, his velvet, oh so devastatingly familiar, voice murmuring in my ear. Raising an eyebrow, I stared into his eyes. "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Anything." I replied instantly. Edward's frown eased, and he unclasped my necklace, slipping my ring instead onto my finger. I watched his movements.

"Will you marry me?" My eyes snapped back to his, and I chilled inside. His eyes were deadly serious…this was for real.

In any other world, any other time, I would have agreed instantly. But in this reality…I loved Edward Cullen. Wanted an eternity with him. And yet, I couldn't fill him with hope…and then leave for Italy. I loved him too much for that. But I couldn't break him down…I just couldn't.

Faking good humour and sarcasm, I grinned. "Maybe someday…if you're lucky." My heart lurched even as I spoke the lie, and I leaned forward, claiming his lips with my own. I could tell he wanted to pursue the matter…but thankfully he didn't.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice sung out suddenly. I broke away from him, smiling almost sheepishly, and pushing away the feeling inside. I felt like I was going to be sick. They say love does that to you…no one said anything about tricking the ones you love.

He scooped me up in one movement, and I squealed childishly as he carried me downstairs. "I'm not a human, Edward, I can avoid tripping now!" He set me down, laughing, at the bottom of the stairs. Emmett was walking past, shaking his head.

"You know, I swear that choking bear follows me everywhere…for a while, it vanished, but no it's back." He was muttering as he walked past. I burst out laughing, inwardly wondering if my guilt was making me hysterical, remembering clearly the first time he had made reference to Edward's laugh.

Edward led me into the living room, and I smiled at the irony. Living room…nothing in it was living, except maybe a plant. If Emmett hadn't killed that, too. Yep, definitely hysterical. I shuddered, gripping Edward's arm, and ignoring his stare.

Carlisle motioned for us to sit. I sat on the sofa, comfortable leaning against the angel who had been gone for so long. Alice was sitting gracefully on the floor, Rosalie beside her, while Jasper leaned against the wall, and Esme stood at Carlisle's side. Emmett collapsed onto the sofa beside us.

"Edward, sit on my knee." He teased, patting his leg. Edward snorted, rolling his eyes. Rosalie glared at Edward, her eyebrows raised, her exquisite face beautiful even in disdain.

She spoke in a poisonous tone. "Remember, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…Emmett is _my _husband." I picked up on her teasing instantly, my laughter escaping immediately. Edward shook his head at his blonde sister, and Rosalie's playful sneer transformed into a magical grin.

I was almost surprised at how easily the teasing came back to them…how it was as though he'd never left. Esme was smiling at her children, me included in that category, and Carlisle cleared his throat. Alice's giggles were the last to subside, and then the room was silent.

"Obviously, we're all ecstatic to have you back, Edward." Carlisle smiled warmly at the first member of his family, and Edward returned it. Emmett snorted, before speaking.

"I'm not." He said it in a stage whisper. I leaned forward, allowing Edward to hit his brother. I pushed Emmett's shoulder lightly, using his strength, and making him sway. His surprised expression was my reward, and I smiled radiantly at him.

Carlisle spoke again, claming our attention, like a teacher to his students. "But there is something I believe we need answered. Bella, obviously there are a great deal of vampires who'd massacre for your power, some who have attempted to already. Llewellyn's coven, the Volturi…even the werewolves feared you. Our problem is, the last time we were attacked, we survived. And we shouldn't have…even with your power." All eyes were fixed on Carlisle, and for that I was grateful.

"Could it be that we were just…fortunate?" Esme asked. "Surely you don't suspect that Bella…" Her sentence trailed off, and she glanced at me with kind eyes. Alice looked at me warily, and inhaled.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but they need to know. Bella and I shared a vision, a while back, and it was of Aro…he asked Bella to join the Volturi, and she agreed." Alice glanced at me again. "I _am_ sorry, Bella…but if it has something to do with their presence…"

"It has everything to do with it." I murmured. A silence followed my words, but I refused to elaborate…I couldn't say anything more…not without prompting. And, unfortunately, I was prompted.

"Bella…you said that it took them long enough, and that…you have powerful allies. I…we…need to know how you made these allies." Carlisle spoke, suddenly and surprisingly.

I froze, my eyes widening, and looked at him, horrified I was being asked this so soon. I wet my lips, inhaling, and closing my eyes as I exhaled. Edward's grip on me tightened as he felt how tense I was, and I stood up, looking at everyone. Jasper leaned on the arm of the sofa, watching me intently, and Carlisle and Esme stared at me.

"It was part of the agreement…" I breathed. Edward's eyes flashed, blazing, and Alice's face blanched. "Your safety, for my…services. They were to come if we needed assistance…and after you were safe…I was to leave for Volterra."

"How…how could you do that…?" Edward choked out. Breathing in deeply, I looked at the ground, refusing to look into his eyes, should he see my grief at my eventual departure.

"You were _dead_, Edward…I had to make sure your family weren't hurt for my sake, and Llewellyn would hardly attack the _Volturi_." My eyes softened, and I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "That's why I…I can't marry you. Because I won't do that to you."

"And yet you do this?" He snapped, standing up. His hands gripped my shoulders, and I felt small, staring into his eyes. I pulled free of his grasp, my eyes searching his, suddenly fuelled by anger.

"It was my…responsibility! I'm the reason your family was very nearly slaughtered, I _had _to! Can't you see that, Edward? Wouldn't you have done the same, if you were in my place?" I calmed, looking at Carlisle, and refusing to even glance at Edward. "The exact conditions were that the Volturi had to keep you safe, to help me defeat Llewellyn's coven when they come in full offence, and that I didn't have to feed off humans. But if any of you were to be killed, the agreement is forfeit."

Carlisle nodded, but his face was void of anger. More…respect. "Bella…despite what we will feel about your leaving…_thank you_." Alice was staring at me, almost disbelievingly. Emmett was awed. Rosalie and Jasper…they respected me. Edward was just…horrified.

"You don't need to thank me…or feel like that. When I was human, and even now as a vampire, you never left me. Every one of you, whether you liked me or not, protected me. It's just me returning the favour." I forced a smile, and finally looked at Edward.

I faintly heard the rest of the Cullens leave the room, but I was mainly focused on Edward. His expression was a mask of horror…angst…unwillingness…desperation. I touched his cheek, my finger running down to trace the line of his sculpted jaw.

"I'll come with you…when you leave, I mean. Aro's offered me a thousand times over, and I can stay with you that way…" He suggested. I shook my head, and his jaw tightened. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I cant do that to you. Believe me, Edward…I want _nothing _more than to stay here with you. But it's not as if I'll leave and never see you again. It's not forever…" He shook his head, cutting me off, and I fought back sobs.

"It is…Bella…don't leave. Don't go." He pulled me into his arms, inhaling my scent deeply, and I closed my eyes, biting the inside of my cheek gently. He stroked my back softly, but his embrace was desperate, as though he'd never let me go…

God I wished it were that simple.

**Sorry this took so long, writer's block is a pain. I wrote parts of this, and then had to piece them together, and then rewrote it, and yeah. ****You guys wanna do me a favour? I'm editing three different stories, all of which rock. One is "We Don't Need To Whisper" by in the pretend world (previously art of exasperation), one is "Things Change" by MyForbiddenFruit, and one is "Fired At Point Blank" by Bad Alice. Read them! Except Bad Alice's story isn't posted yet…but it's wicked.**

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen, who is back!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**

_**PS – MY SONG by me (parody of The Adams Family)**_

_**They're creepy and they're kooky,**_

_**Mysteriously spooky,**_

_**They're all togetherooky,**_

_**The Cullen family!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**This is dedicated to Bad Alice, She Emmett 101, and in the pretend world (previously art of exasperation). Also to those who continue to support me, and no matter what, continue to love this story, to my extreme disbelief. **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either. Oh, but Llewellyn's bad ass coven belong to me…love them! And the saying "Those who walk in sin embrace it". And my song!**

**Chapter 8**

I stepped out of the shower, drying myself quickly. Sliding into the dark blue jeans, I clasped on the black belt, and pulled on a black tank top. Glancing at the clock, I dried my hair, examining it when it dried. A tinge of regret filled me at cutting it.

I brushed it aside, fingering the straight locks, jaggedly cut, but still stylish in a way. It reminded me of a past I never wanted to repeat. Eventually, it would grow back, hair continued to grow after death, but it would take a while.

Zipping up black boots, I walked out of the bathroom, sighing as I walked down the hall gracefully. I heard raised voices as I walked down the stairs, walking slowly and carefully to the living room door, but not going inside.

"There has to be _some way _to stop this." Edward argued, standing in front of Carlisle, frowning. His eyes, topaz from a recent hunt, were blazing. Carlisle was listening wearily, nodding.

"I just _can't _see a way out of it, Edward. Unless the Volturi don't come through with their side of the deal, Bella just…she _doesn't_ have a choice. Disobeying them…would be catastrophic." I winced at Carlisle's wording. Alice stiffened, turning to glance at me. Stepping forward, I cleared my throat.

"And that's why I have to go." Edward spun, his eyes meeting mine, and I walked to his side, gripping his hands. "I won't bring the Volturi down on you…and the only way to do that is through me."

"I'll go with you…I'll take your place…we can fight them…" Edward glanced at Carlisle for confirmation, but Carlisle only shook his head. "Carlisle…why not? I won't let this happen! I won't!"

"You don't get the choice." I murmured. "Edward…it's hard enough for me. Don't…don't make it any harder." He stared at me, his eyes wide. "It's not like I planned this. For you to be back and for it to be my turn to leave…neither Alice nor myself even _saw_ you alive. I…I couldn't use your power…" I cut my sentence off, turning to walk out of the room. I paused at the door, glancing at them. "I'm sorry, but…if you press this…I wont be able to stay. I'll leave, still be here if Llewellyn attacks, but I'll have to stay away. I don't want that."

I walked out the front door, sitting on the step, running my hands through my hair. I could still hear everything going on inside…no one was speaking. I had shocked them with my threat…a threat I might not be able to carry out, but one I might have to.

"I'll check on Bella." I heard Alice whisper to Jasper. I heard her stand, her small footsteps coming closer. I tensed, waiting for her to approach. She did.

Alice grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from the steps until we were a small distance from the house. Her eyes were wide, filled with anger. "Why?" She demanded. I opened my mouth to answer, but she cut me off, her eyes still blazing. "Bella…I get why…but why couldn't you tell me?"

Fighting for words, I managed to answer. "Because…I…I knew you'd react like this. Alice…I didn't do it to break promises, or to leave. Truth is, I thought Edward was dead. I thought I'd never get him back. So my future meant nothing. I couldn't tell you…not yet…because…it was like saying goodbye before I had to. You would all make the most of it before I left. I'd hate that…I like being treated normally." Alice was sobbing.

"I know everybody's hurting…but Bella…I don't want you to go. You're my little sister…" Alice threw herself forward to hug me tightly. I started to sob, feeling her body shake. Calming myself eventually, I forced a smile.

"I know, Alice…I don't want to go…but it's a promise I made. Because of me, one coven is ready to kill you…I wont make you go against the Volturi." I let go of her, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry…please, Bella…don't go until you have to." She begged. I nodded, and hugged her again. In that moment, we shared a vision…one I didn't want to share…one I didn't want to see.

_Flames burst up all around us. Edward grabbed my arm, and he pulled me towards the door, but the flames were there. Turning the other way, Alice and Jasper were escaping out the back, following the others. _

_Gripping Edward's hand tightly, I ran behind them, pure fear masking my face. Flames burst up as Emmett and Rosalie escaped out the back door, narrowly missing them. Alice and Jasper turned to stare at us. _

_There was no way out…_

Releasing Alice, my eyes were wide, and my breathing was erratic. I bit my lip. "Alice…" She was staring at the ground. "I'm going to go hunting…you warn them…" She nodded, and I started to run.

I fed quickly, wiping my mouth, and standing up to stare at my kill. Sighing, I heard the person behind me, not even turning around as I spoke to them, my voice weary, yet still melodious in its musical tones.

"Still spying on me?" I felt the presence of two others, turning, an eyebrow raised. I placed my hands on my hips, shifting my weight from one leg to another. "It isn't time yet, you know."

"Why, Isabella, you sound as if you are being forced to join us. You made the decision, child. Why regret it now?" Aro's face was sympathetic…I didn't trust it. Truth was, he was the kindest out of the Volturi…well, the ones I'd met. But I was too preoccupied with trying to hate him to care about that…or even acknowledge it.

I stared at the ground, careful to keep my voice steady. "Because now…now _he's _back." I looked up, staring at him. "Do you know what it's like to love someone, Aro?"

Aro's eyes blazed, the most emotion I'd ever been on the receiving end of…from him anyway. Felix and Demetri exchanged a glance, and I tensed, bracing myself for someone to strike me. I hadn't expected that type of a reaction.

"You know nothing about me, Isabella." His tone was callous. I frowned, so used to the brightness in his tone that the dead voice horrified me. This was why I didn't trust him…the only vampires I trusted were the Cullens.

"And vice versa." I retorted. Sighing, I glanced down. "I didn't come here to beg for the release of the deal…but I can't help but think you're not interested in your part of it. You promised to _defeat _Llewellyn's coven…they're still out there, Aro. The Cullens aren't exactly safe."

"We will be there the next time you are attacked. That's all we can do for now…we will not seek them out. Only lie in waiting for them." Aro's tone was firm. I shook my head, biting my lip, sucking in my cheeks.

"No, you see, that's not good enough. I am giving up my eternity, my immortal, everything, for this deal. To keep them safe. I can't guarantee that until Llewellyn is merely ashes, carried away by a forceful breeze." My eyes were narrowed, and full of disgust.

Felix stepped forward. "You made the deal. We're keeping it." He snarled. I raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down, tilting my head and letting a small laugh escape my lips as I scrutinized him.

"I can see we're going to have a few disagreements in the very near future. When I'm in Italy, I'd watch your back if I were you." I warned him. Demetri bit back a smile at my audacity, while Felix scoffed.

"Bring it on, little girl." He dared me. I laughed coldly, rolling my eyes, no smile gracing my face as I stared into the faces of my future.

Screwing up my nose, I shook my head. "You're not even worth it." I looked at Aro. "Though, I am wondering, just how am I joining you? Guard…family member…distant cousin who lives in Forks…?" Aro's face softened, and I waited for his answer.

"You wont be a guard. You'll be one of us. You see, we have myself, Marcus, and Caius as the leaders, then Jane, Alec, and Heidi, then Felix and Demetri, and the rest are all just guards. You will be on the same level as Jane, Alec, and Heidi." I nodded, surprised I wasn't just a guard. Felix's face blanched, and he stared at Aro in disbelief.

Clearing my throat, I spoke again. "And you are aware that I refuse to feed on human blood, aren't you?" Aro nodded, ignoring Felix and Demetri's exchanged glance, and I nodded, inhaling. "I'm free to hunt animals whenever I please?"

"If you'll not disturb our hunting rituals." Aro replied. My jaw tightened, and I blinked, biting my tongue, but deciding to speak anyway.

"I can't promise that." Aro opened his mouth to argue, but I didn't stop. "Not if it's a child, or someone I will not let you kill. I can't promise I will not step in." My voice was angrier than it had been in a long time, and I could hear someone approaching. Edward.

"It's part of the deal, Isabella." Aro argued. I stiffened, blinking slowly, and breathing in deeply…unnecessarily. Exhaling, I wiped my hands on my dark blue jeans, and then rubbed my bared arms slowly.

My voice wavered as I spoke. "I prefer to be called _Bella._ I cant handle an eternity of _Isabella_. That's inhuman." Felix snorted, laughing, and Demetri grinned. I tucked my hair behind my ear, eyebrows raided.

"We are inhuman, Isabella. A creature such as you, with your powers, cannot be simply called _Bella_. Oh no, when you are in Italy, you will be known as Isabella. Isabella Marie…of the Volturi. Your last name will be disregarded, to avoid legal matters, of course. You will have no last name." I stared at Aro in disbelief, hearing Edward stop behind me, and feeling his hand on my shoulder.

"Aro." Edward's voice was forced, and I could practically hear his jaw tighten as he fought the words he wanted to say. "It's been a while…though I cant honestly say it's a pleasure. More…an unexpected punishment."

Aro smiled, his ancient face glowing. "Ah, Edward, I must say, I had expected to see you soon, considering your miraculous return. I haven't seen Isabella this…well…not really happy as much as normal. How was death?"

"To die for." Edward smirked, his entirely too confident voice making me thaw inside, the cold vanishing. His arm rested around my waist. "Though, you already have, haven't you?" I gripped Edward's hand where it rested on one side of my waist, the action telling Aro everything it needed to. I was strong with _him_.

"Isabella and I were just discussing her next home…in Italy. Care to join us? You know the offer is always welcome." Aro said it so casually, and I gasped, glancing at Edward as my eyes widened in horror.

Trying to step forward, but Edward's hands holding me back, I was furious. "That was your plan, wasn't it? To get me…by getting me to join you, you knew at least _one _of the Cullens would follow. Edward was just the surprise inside." Aro smiled, shaking his head.

"Isabella, I must say, you severely underestimate your power. Many would abuse the privileges you have, and yet, you barely acknowledge them. Oh no, I wanted _you_. Only you. However, I have been attempting to persuade young Edward to join us for decades; so, I thought I'd point out that the offer still stands." Aro corrected me. I shook my head.

"I'll believe you…when my heart beats again." I retorted. Edward rubbed my arm comfortingly, and I glared at Aro. "I'm answering for him…he's not joining." I looked at Edward, shaking my head, pleading for him to understand and obey.

Edward shook his head. "Bella…I…I want to be with you…forever. Even if it means I have to go to Italy. Please, Bella, don't hate me…" He turned to Aro. I gave Aro the dirtiest glare I could, and borrowed Jane's power.

Aro curled up, crying out in agony, and I turned my glare on Felix as he started forward. I heard Edward shouting my name, but I wouldn't stop, holding him at my side. Demetri lunged towards me, and I turned the power off, throwing my arm up as he struck me.

"I can promise you, eternity will be hell if you let him do this." I hissed to Aro, kicking Demetri in the stomach and using Emmett's strength to propel him backwards. Aro stood up, breathing heavily, and nodded.

"Agreed…" One word. Edward turned to glare at me once Aro had spoken, his eyes blazing, his face furious. I looked at the ground, pleading for him to understand, and glanced towards the Volturi. They were all staring at me with something new in their eyes: fear. "I told you that you underestimated yourself, Isabella." Aro's voice was no longer rough, but now smooth, controlled, calm.

"I think you underestimate me too." I replied, my hands on my hips. "Til we meet again, Aro, I bid thee adieu." Glancing at Edward, I turned, gripping his hand as I started to run, pulling him along with me.

I pulled to a stop in front of his house, looking at him, and biting my lip. "Edward…I'm…I'm not sorry…but you…you wouldn't let me do it, if it were you." I stopped at the look on his face. His eyes were wide…furious.

"Bella, I _won't _live without you. That was our one chance to be together, and not only did you rip that up, you have made them _wary _of you. They'll be suspicious, Bella. You've made it so hard for you when you're in Italy. And why is it your choice? Who are you to decide what happens to me?" Edward demanded, running his hands through my hair. I let out a sob.

"I'm the one who loves you, Edward. The one who was changed by a vampire by someone else, because you didn't want me to become you. Now it's my turn to say no. You made the choice then…and I'm making it now." I was crying without tears, my whole body shaking.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair as I sobbed into his shoulder. "I'd do anything to be with you, Bella. I don't think I ever considered how you felt when I refused to change you…but I do now. There has to be a way…I didn't let you go through three days of _that _to go through an eternity of _this_." I nodded, biting my lip to stop the whimpering.

"I wont let you share hell." Hugging him tightly, I sniffed. "I just wont. I chose this…not you."

**Okay, it'll be 2 weeks before an update from me for any of my stories. I have exams, so I cant. 6 exams in 3 days. Edward help me…I wish I was a vampire. I'd be able to memorize it, then.**

**I'm editing 3 wicked stories. "We Don't Need To Whisper" by in the pretend world, "Things Change" by MyForbiddenFruit, and "Fired At Point Blank" by Bad Alice. Read them!**

**Also, in the pretend world and I are writing a joint story, called "Dying Is Your Latest Fashion". Bound to be morbid, but wicked, seriously. We're creating a joint account, and then I'll let you know what the penname is. **

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen, who is back!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**

_**PS – MY SONG by me (parody of The Adams Family)**_

_**They're creepy and they're kooky,**_

_**Mysteriously spooky,**_

_**They're all togetherooky,**_

_**The Cullen family!**_

_**Their house is a museum,**_

_**Where people come to see 'em,**_

_**They really are a scream,**_

_**The Cullen family!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**This is dedicated to Bad Alice, and in the pretend world (previously art of exasperation). Also to those who continue to support me, and no matter what, continue to love this story, to my extreme disbelief. **

**Oh, the other vampire female in this is dedicated to in the pretend world, because she rocks, and I decided to name her after her. Hope you like your character! And yes, the name Xander comes from Buffy The Vampire Slayer.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either. Oh, but Llewellyn's bad ass coven belong to me…love them! And my song!**

**Chapter 9**

I seated myself lightly on Edward's lap as his hands moved around me to rest lightly on the piano keys. Feeling his breath on my neck, I shivered, leaning against him as my eyes closed almost involuntarily.

The bittersweet music surrounded me, drawing me in, and I quietly started to hum along. The music changed instantly, to a song I recognized, and I sung along with it as Edward played gently. The music was 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

Opening my eyes, I continued to sing, not at all uneasy at singing before him. I turned to glance at him over my shoulder, smiling as he stopped playing. Obediently, my singing ceased, and I moved my face closer to his.

"Don't stop…" He breathed. "It's beautiful." Nodding, I allowed myself to sing a few more lines, hearing the music in my mind. Edward's eyes closed, his arms wrapping around my waist instead of resting on the piano, and I lost myself in the moment.

Moving forward as I sung the last few notes, my lips weren't even three centimetres from his. Closing the distance, they met his gently, and my own eyes closed as my hands moved to rest over his, still facing forward, my back pressed against his chest.

I heard a cooing from a small distance away and broke apart from Edward reluctantly, turning to glare at Alice. She was standing there with Jasper, a video camera in her hands, grinning. Jasper shrugged apologetically at Edward as we both growled.

"I'm sorry…it was such a gorgeous moment, and we're trying to make some albums before…" I heard the waver in her voice as she trailed off, and nodded. She wanted to make sure we didn't forget.

I forced a smile. "Thanks, Alice. I want a copy of that." She nodded, pulling a face at Jasper, and raising the camera again. I laughed lightly, looking at Edward. "Shall we give her something to film? Maybe it's _your _turn to sing."

"Oh, no way, Isabella Swan. I think it's _our _turn to sing." His perfect face brightened, and I knew then that I couldn't deny him. Sighing, I winked at Alice, and watched his fingers begin to flow over the piano keys.

_In this proud land we grew up strong, _

_We were wanted all along, _

_I was taught to fight, taught to win,_

_I never thought I could fail._

_No fight left or so it seems,_

_I am a man whose dreams have all deserted,_

_I've changed my face, I changed my name,_

_But no one wants you when you lose._

His voice was melodic, gentle, quiet yet strong. The voice of an angel. I stared over my shoulder at him, transfixed by his golden eyes, hypnotized by his song. Remembering to breathe, I started to sing.

_Don't give up,_

_Cause you have friends,_

_Don't give up,_

_You're not beaten yet,_

_Don't give up,_

_I know you can make it through._

Edward's eyes widened as I sung, shocked at my own singing abilities, but refusing to show it. His mouth lingered merely centimetres from my own, and I looked down, almost embarrassed. Alice was near us, camera gripped tightly, smiling.

_Though I saw it all around,_

_Never thought that I could be affected,_

_Thought that we'd be last to go,_

_It is so strange the way things turn._

_Drove the night toward my home,_

_The place I was born, on the lakeside,_

_As daylight broke, I saw the earth,_

_The trees had burned down to the ground._

I turned to watch his hands move over the piano, his actions almost blurred in their speed. Smiling, I glanced at Alice, leaning back against Edward, my hands held tightly in front of me, clasped together. My lips parted, and sound emerged as I started to take my turn singing.

_Don't give up,_

_You still have us,_

_Don't give up,_

_We don't need much of anything,_

_Don't give up,_

_Cause somewhere there's a place,_

_Where we belong._

_Rest your head, _

_You worry too much,_

_It's going to be all right,_

_When times get rough,_

_You can fall back on us,_

_Don't give up,_

_Please don't give up._

I realized, as the words left my lips harmonically, how the words applied to Edward. And yet, some of them had a hidden meaning to me also. What the Cullens had been saying to me since I thought I had lost Edward. Don't give up. Keep holding on. We're here for you.

_Got to walk out of here,_

_I can't take any more,_

_Going to stand on that bridge,_

_Keep my eyes down below,_

_Whatever may come,_

_And whatever may go,_

_That river's flowing,_

_That river's flowing._

_Moved onto another town,_

_Tried hard to settle down,_

_For every job, so many men,_

_So many men no one needs._

I felt his lips against my neck, and sighed, my whole body tensing and shivers running through my spine. I tugged on the hem of my white tank-top, thick strapped, and wiped my palms on my black tracksuit pants. My hair was out, falling in layered waves around my face, touching my shoulders gently.

For the first time in the past few weeks, I wasn't wearing boots; instead I was wearing black sneakers. For some reason, Edward's face had brightened when he saw me. Or maybe it was that I was wearing white instead of all black.

_Don't give up,_

_You still have us,_

_Don't give up now,_

_We're proud of who you are,_

_Don't give up,_

_You know it's never been easy,_

_Don't give up, _

_Cause I believe there's a place,_

_There's a place where we belong._

Edward's hands fell from the piano keys to encircle my waist lovingly, and I turned my head to allow his lips access to my own lips. My eyes closed again, instinctively, and his breath was cool in my face as we broke apart.

"Whoa." Alice breathed. "You two sounded…wow. You could do it for a career, you know. You'd sound way better than the singing wannabes who lip-sync from High School Musical." She added the last bit as a joke, turning the camera off and smiling.

Jasper nodded. "That was a waste of time, that movie. And yet Alice still _insisted_ we watch it…never again. A group of guys singing about basketball isn't my idea of a good movie. Give me action movies _anytime_." I forced a laugh. It sounded uneasy and strange, even to me.

"I never knew you could sing like that." I commented to Edward. "I mean…I suspected…but I never knew…" He silenced me with another chaste kiss, his hand coming up to trace my cheekbone. I smiled into it.

The chandelier far above us started to shake, tinkling, and I looked up, breaking the kiss with Edward. Alice and Jasper followed my eyes, Edward tensing, and my gaze snapped to stare, wide-eyed, at Alice.

"Oh no." I breathed. The vision. We had all been there. "Alice, we need to get everyone out! Now!" I jumped off Edward's lap, running to the stairs to call out to Emmett and Rosalie. "Oh God, Emmett, Rose, you need to come downstairs now! Please, hurry! The vision's going to come true!" Carlisle was at the hospital, and I distantly heard Esme enter the room hastily.

Even as I spoke, flames burst up from around me. I screamed, halting merely inches before high tongues of the fire. Emmett and Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs, faces full of horror when they realized what was happening.

Not pausing, they jumped over the stair railing, landing gracefully on the ground. Emmett went first, and caught Rosalie as she plummeted towards the ground. They instantly bolted out the back door, following Esme.

Edward grabbed my arm, and he pulled me towards the door, but the flames were there. Turning the other way, Alice and Jasper were escaping out the back, following the others. Nausea filled me as I realized what this was. This was what I had seen…along with Alice.

Gripping Edward's hand tightly, I ran behind them, pure fear masking my face. Flames burst up as Emmett and Rosalie escaped out the back door, narrowly missing them. Alice and Jasper turned to stare at us.

There was no way out…

"No…no…" I breathed. Edward cursed under his breath, his eyes wide. Alice was looking around, and it hit me. "The windows out front!" I turned, dragging Edward along behind me, to run into the lounge.

Scrutinizing the windows momentarily, I swallowed, and ran forward, flinging my body against the grass, releasing Edward's hand as I tumbled across the ground, rolling to a stop. Shards of glass clung to my shirt, some piercing the bared skin of my flat stomach.

I stood up, pulling a shard of glass from my palm numbly. Edward was landing as I turned, and Jasper came out with Alice in his arms, shielding her from the glass though she couldn't feel it. My breathing was erratic as I saw Edward's eyes widen, and Alice gasp even as Jasper set her down.

I turned slowly, my heart lurching with dread, though it had stopped beating what felt like an eternity ago. My eyes narrowed, and I pursed my lips. I faintly heard Emmett and Rosalie come behind us, followed by Esme, and I tilted my head to one side as Edward took my hand.

"I had hoped it was over between us, but I guess that was too much to ask for." I remarked coldly. Edward glanced at me, surprised by the intensity in my tone. "When will you learn to just leave town? To leave _me _alone?" I shrugged.

Llewellyn smiled, glancing sideways at the remainder of his coven, standing on either side of him. He smirked, shrugging. "What can I say? I just couldn't stay away…" He chuckled at his own joke. I raised an eyebrow at him.

Noting Aiden's gaze upon me, I turned to stare at him. "A picture generally lasts longer." I hissed. He glowered, and all of them turned to see a group of vampires running towards us.

Carlisle, Aro, Felix, and Demetri were all suddenly there, standing around us. Aro and I exchanged a glance, and I looked at the ground before meeting my mother's…or what had once been my mother's…gaze.

"You still don't remember the woman you were…do you?" I demanded incredulously. I could picture my face…void of tears, but still maintaining the same edge of desperation. The positive side of being a vampire: tears were no longer posing a problem.

Renee shrugged absently. "I've changed, Isabella. So have you." Her black hair shifted over her shoulder, and I shook my head, opening my mouth to argue. She stopped me from talking by holding up a hand. "Look at what you did, massacring a whole werewolf pack. I knew you'd make me proud."

I felt my face blanch. "It was a mistake…I lost control. Unlike you, I have a conscience, and God I pray I _never_ make _you _proud." I shook my head, gnawing on my lip, when we heard others approach.

I gasped as I recognized the redhead running towards us. This time, she wasn't bedraggled and a mess, but rather, neat, wearing black jeans and a black trench coat, stark contrast to her flaming tendrils of hair, falling down her back.

Her red eyes meet mine, and her full lips curled into a smirk as she halted. "Isabella…so nice to see you again…" Her voice was quiet…deadly cold, mocking. I shuddered, remembering her instantly. It was then that I noticed the three vampires behind her. "I trust you haven't met my friends…"

"Who are they?" I whispered, staring at them. All were dressed as she was. Two males, and one more female. The males were shockingly like James…it made me sick.

They could be his brothers if it weren't for the hair…one had blonde hair, Jasper's colour, while the other had black. The female had long brown hair, cold red eyes, and a perfect face. She bit down on her tongue as she raised an eyebrow.

"This is the one who he was so bewitched by…?" She hissed. Victoria met my gaze, nodding, and I felt Edward tense beside me. "But where are our manners? Victoria…are you planning on introducing us?"

Victoria glanced at Llewellyn, waiting for his nod before smirking coldly. "But of course. Isabella…Edward…meet Christopher, Xander, and Audrey." Each smiled at me in turn, but the smile was cold…callous…chilling. The blonde was Christopher; the one with black hair was Xander.

I surveyed the line of enemies before me with growing unease. There was so many of them. Llewellyn, Leolinus, Aiden, Caterina, Gwendolyn, Amber, Zachary, Logan, Avril, Morgan, William, Renee, Victoria, Audrey, Christopher, and Xander.

Then there was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Aro, Demetri, Felix…and me. Sixteen to eleven. We were outnumbered…and the majority of the vampires we were facing had a problem against me.

I swallowed, exchanging a nervous glance with Edward, glancing at my family. Then I glanced at Aro. His face was shadowed in doubt…maybe he was wondering if he should pull out. If only the rest of the Volturi were here…

I drew in a deep breath, letting go of Edward's hand. This was going to end, one way or the other…I just prayed we'd be the ones left standing.

**I'm editing 3 wicked stories. "We Don't Need To Whisper" by in the pretend world, "Things Change" by MyForbiddenFruit, and "Fired At Point Blank" by Bad Alice. Read them!**

**To all those who reviewed, thanks. God I hope this lives up to the first…but I don't think it does. I think I did well in exams, by the way. Thanks for all the luck!**

**Also, in the pretend world and I are writing a joint story, called "Dying Is Your Latest Fashion". Bound to be morbid, but wicked, seriously. We're creating a joint account, and then I'll let you know what the penname is. To Audrey, though, I hope you like your character. I didn't warn you…but I thought you'd be thrilled.**

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen, who is back!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	11. Chapter 10

**Warning: This chapter is a battle, and as a result, may disturb some of my younger readers. I don't know if it will, so yeah, be warned. Death is in this. It's kinda short, because I can't drag a battle on for ages.**

**This is dedicated to Bad Alice, and in the pretend world. Also to those who continue to support me, and no matter what, continue to love this story, to my extreme disbelief. Audrey is named after in the pretend world, one of the most wicked people I know. **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either. Oh, but Llewellyn's bad ass coven belong to me…love them! And my song! The song in this isn't mine, it's Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence, but I listened to it, and thought it fit. The last lyrics in this, however, are "Shepherd Me O God" by Marty Haugen.**

**Chapter 10**

Both vampire armies stood, facing the other, waiting for someone to start. I licked my lips, poised to move hastily, lithely, wondering if anyone would move. Gwendolyn surprised me by exchanging a glance with Llewellyn, and stepping forward, lips parted. Her gift: singing.

_It's true; we're all a little insane, _

_But it's so clear, _

_Now that I'm unchained.  
_

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all of time,_

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_But it's taking over all of time…_

Her voice was so entrancing…to everyone but me. Glancing around at those around me, their eyes all held the same level of hypnosis. Except Llewellyn's coven. I frowned, looking around, wondering how to use her gift against her.

Allowing it to consume me, I opened my eyes, smiling as I opened my own mouth and began to sing, her voice joining mine, rising in a hypnotising crescendo, fighting for control as I held my chin high and my back straight, singing the most important song I ever had.

_You poor sweet innocent thing,_

_Dry your eyes and testify,_

_You know you live to break me,_

_Don't deny, _

_Sweet sacrifice._

_One day,_

_I'm going to forget your name,_

_And one sweet day,_

_You're going to drown in my lost pain._

We both broke off, glaring at each other. The Cullens, and the Volturi, were watching us, and Edward's eyes met mine. Relief rushed through me as I realized they were normal again, they were free. Gwendolyn scowled at me, her beautiful face contorted in anger.

"Nice singing." She spat. I shrugged, eyes narrowed, daring anyone else to move. Looking at Victoria, I reached for her power, inhaling as I felt it. With a smile, I realized; her power was nothing to fear.

Clearing my throat, I glanced at Edward. "Well, it seems our guests have a few more talents. Victoria, for example, can tell what people's powers are. Her new mate, Xander, is exactly like James. A tracker. You always were attracted to them, weren't you?" Victoria sneered at my question, and I ploughed on. "Christopher…wow, moves things with his mind. I could have fun with that." I glanced at Audrey, who was staring at me defiantly. Her eyes blazed.

"I'll save you the trouble. Let me entertain you." Her eyes glazed over, and when she opened them, they were a startling shade of silver. The wind rushed around us, lifting our hair, and rain started to fall. The fire on the Cullen household was put out from the intensity of the drops. Audrey smirked. "Witchcraft, hey? I can assure you, I'm better than any weather man…far more reliable."

"I'm sure." Carlisle spoke. "Well, let's not stand here all day and talk." Emmett took that as a signal, and lunged forward, followed by all of us. Except for me. I stood there, eyebrow raised, waiting for someone to approach. Tragically, everyone wanted to dance with me.

Audrey, Victoria, Amber, William, and Llewellyn all came for me. I heard a growl, and Edward appeared beside me, not letting me fight them alone. Lightning crashed overhead, and I focused on Audrey. I opened my eyes, feeling anger thrill though me, and held a hand up.

The lightning began to ease, and Audrey glared back at me, before tilting her head up to meet the sky. At that moment, Amber tackled me, and we tumbled to the ground. A shout made me look up, to see Edward being pinned down by William and Llewellyn.

"_Edward_!" My scream was lost in the crash of thunder, and I held my hand high, guiding the lightning to strike William. He was consumed by it, his entire body jerking, his clothing catching on fire as his flesh disintegrated.

An ear-splitting scream sounded from beside me, and I felt a wave of pity as Amber ran forward, sobbing hysterically as she gazed upon the pile of ash, as I had done not so long ago. She turned to face me, eyes full of hatred, and glowered at Audrey.

"You." She turned her gaze back on me, rushing forward. Using Caterina's power, I slashed at Amber as she collided with me, the noise lost in the storm. She froze, my nails still piercing her stomach, and stopped breathing, her red eyes becoming dull. "William…" She breathed his name as I blinked, before cutting her across the throat.

The poison rushed into her veins. I had gotten the right place, whereas when Alice had been attacked not so long ago, the poison hadn't spread throughout her blood to the same extent. Thankfully.

Trying not to retch, waiting for someone to attempt to stop me, I ripped Amber's body to pieces, using Aiden's power to burn her remains to ash. In a way, I had done her a favour. Existence was nothing without those you love.

Audrey stared at me, silver eyes full of horror, and I turned to see Llewellyn watching me. Edward had gone off to find Leolinus, obviously seeing something horrific and induced by Leolinus, because he was almost sobbing. I heard my name, and my face blanched.

Using Zachary's power for the first time, I pushed electricity, and pure energy, towards the one who was doing that to my angel. Leolinus burst into flame instantly, having had his skin charged by that amount of energy at once. Edward glanced towards me, reassured I was still here.

I realized Victoria had vanished. Glancing around, she was taking Gwendolyn's place against Esme, and I felt my adopted mother's pain as I saw the gash on her face, bleeding the blood of an animal.

Gwendolyn was screaming, her melodic voice now a horrendous screech, as though she had died instead. And Alice…sweet little Alice…ripped her to pieces. Gwendolyn didn't protest, didn't fight, just let herself be killed.

I looked back at Audrey. "It doesn't have to be this way. All this…blood. What fight do you and I have? Today was the first day we met. Why?" I demanded. Audrey shook her head, gnawing on her lip, her eyes changing back to the standard red once again.

"Oh no, Isabella. This is personal. James was my older brother. He changed me after he was changed. The only thing I had left in this whole world…and he's dead." Audrey's eyes were suddenly silver again. "Brace yourself."

Shaking my head sadly, I exhaled. "Have it your way then." I used the power belonging to Jane, and within seconds Audrey was writhing on the ground in agony. Christopher looked up from the fight with Felix, alerted, but Felix took the chance to pin him down.

Audrey's head snapped towards her mate, and we both watched as Felix was thrown backwards by Christopher. Even though Christopher didn't once move. Taking advantage of her distraction, I turned to Audrey, holding my hand high.

"I'm sorry." She stared at me, and fire consumed her. Christopher ran towards her. But too slow. Using Amber's ability to hurt without touching them, I ripped her body to pieces, and let her burn.

Christopher followed shortly after without a fight.

Looking around, I saw who had fallen. Surprisingly, our side hadn't given in. None of us had been killed. From the other side, only some of theirs remanded standing. Llewellyn, Aiden, Logan, Renee, Avril, Victoria, and Xander all stood.

Rosalie was clutching a gaping wound on her stomach, while Jasper's face was a mask of agony as he clutched his arm, bent at an extremely horrific and unnatural angle. Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle were unharmed, while Esme had a bleeding gash on her face.

Edward's lip was split, and the blood, present only from a recent hunt, spilled down his chin. Aro, despite his ancient presence, had held up extremely well, being unharmed. I assumed Demetri and Felix had kept him safe.

Thunder raged on for some reason, and the storm only grew worse. Fighting started up again, but I didn't seek anyone out. I waited for someone to come to me. They feared me, what I could do, and I knew it.

"Enough!" My mother held her hands up, unheard by anyone but me, and my heart leapt. In that moment, I held onto the hope that she realized who I was to her. What I meant. But that hope was foolish, and she turned her gaze upon me.

I faced my mother, the both of us walking around in a circle, as though we'd pounce. I took in her appearance. The long black hair, curled, some pinned back into a black headband, the black dress, so unlike what my mother wore, with the black boots Mom would never wear. Even her face was foreign, and I realized…

This was not my mother. My mother was dead. Had been for a long time.

"Oh, Isabella, you want to know the advantage of being your mother?" I glared back at her disobediently, and bit down on the inside of my cheek. "It's the influence I have over you. It comes in…_extremely_…useful…" She looked at me, and then I felt it.

The usual feeling of focusing on someone was so much stronger, and I pulled the powers from every vampire I had ever met…all at once. I felt the energy rapidly leaving, and fell to my knees, my breathing erratic and panicky. I clawed at the dirt, fighting the agony inside as my power tried to claim whatever I had left in me…

"Edward…" I could barely whisper his name. And he didn't hear. My mother knelt down beside me as I gasped, unable to breathe, falling sideways so I was lying on the ground. Her hand traced my cheek, her lips meeting my forehead.

She spoke to me. "Oh, Isabella…it's for your own good. Manipulative Renee, able to manipulate her own daughter…into killing herself." She smirked at me, and my vision blurred as I stared at her. "Not that you can die. Do you remember the song your grandmother sung you to sleep? _Shepherd Me O God_, I think it was called? Well, God can't help you now." With that, she slapped me across the face, hard.

I watched my mother walk away, unable to breathe, unable to move, so consumed by my own power that everything seemed so distant, and movement seemed impossible. No one had seen me fall…not even Edward…the battle continued around me, a blur of movement, and I was moving in my own time, lost to the world.

And as war raged on around me, I fought my own battle. Against my own power, and my own strength. The noises around me were so far away, as though I were submerged in water. My eyes closed, and I drifted.

_Shepherd me, O God, beyond my wants,  
Beyond my fears, from death into life…_

**I was really happy with how this chapter turned out, because it was the hardest one. This story is almost over, but I'm going to be doing one more story, the third in this series (now officially a trilogy) and I think the name will be "Burn The Woods To The Ground". Yes, more woods. But trust me, when this ends, you'll be demanding a third. This wont end happily, but this series will. I promise.**

**To all those who reviewed, thanks. God I hope this lives up to the first…but I don't think it does. I did well in exams, by the way. Thanks for all the luck!**

**It has happened! Both in the pretend world and myself have a joint profile, under the name of "masters of randomosity" but I think I'm suggesting another name soon, just a small change "masters of randomphilosophy". Prrivate joke. Also, in the pretend world and I are writing a joint story, called "Dying Is Your Latest Fashion". Bound to be morbid, but wicked, seriously. To Audrey, though, I hope you like your character. I'm only sorry she had to die after a brief role.**

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen, who is amazingly perfect, and thankfully, back for good!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	12. Chapter 11

**Quick update! Yay! This is dedicated to Bad Alice, and in the pretend world. Also to those who continue to support me, and no matter what, continue to love this story, to my extreme disbelief. **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either. Oh, but Llewellyn's bad ass coven belong to me…love them! You'll notice that this scene closely parallels that of Chapter 23: The Angel, from Twilight. I followed it almost exactly, but cut out the parts that didn't fit. I had that planned for a while, but yeah, don't own it. This chapter's focused around memories, you'll soon find out why. Everything in italics, not mine. Neither is the extract from Chapter 23. So not much of this is. Smile.**

**Chapter 11**

As I drifted, I dreamed. Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up – as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury.

And then I knew I was dead. Because through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" The angel's voice cried in horror. "Bella, please! Listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" He begged. Yes, I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my lips. And I heard his voice again. "Bella, please, stay with me…it'll be okay…Bella, oh God, please…" And the angel was sobbing tearless, broken sobs.

The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. I tried to find him, to tell him everything was fine, but the water was so deep, it was pressing on me, and I couldn't breathe. I tried to move my lips, tried to speak, but it was as though I were trapped in my own body, unable to move.

"Bella, can you hear me? You're going to be fine. I love you. I'm here. Please, just show me you're okay. Bella, please…if you die, I'll kill you…" His voice was so full of concern, so heart wrenching, that I wanted to sob. But I couldn't.

I tried to force my eyes open, but I couldn't. I felt the angel take my hand, press his lips against my palm, and caress the back of it as he pleaded for me to move. If only he could understand…I _couldn't _move. I was trapped within the prison of my own body, an irony I couldn't escape. And I flashed back to the first day I had seen Edward Cullen.

_As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation._

"_Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today – he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again._

"_That's Edward."_

I could hear Edward growl, and the snarl of Victoria. Something collided together, the crash of two immortals against each other horrifically close, and I fought to move. Something dripped onto my cheek, sickeningly sweet…blood.

I cringed inwardly, fighting for the tiniest movement, wanting nothing more than to move just that smallest bit, to give me control over my own body once again…but I couldn't. So I lay there, and the memories flooded to me. Human memories…

_It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear._

"_Bella? Are you all right?"_

The same words were spoken as they ran through my mind, but a different voice spoke them to me. "Bella? Are you all right? It's me, Alice. Edward's fine…don't worry, but please, Bella, you have to speak to us." And suddenly Alice was gone again.

Didn't they understand? I couldn't speak. I had never wanted Edward to read my thoughts as much as I did now…I was restrained by myself. Any of Llewellyn's coven could rip me to pieces if they wished, not to mention Victoria and Xander, and I couldn't even open my eyes.

I heard the sound of Edward's voice, drifting back into my memories…

"_Get in," A furious voice commanded. It was amazing how instantaneously the choking fear vanished, amazing how suddenly the feeling of security washed over me – even before I was off the street – as soon as I heard his voice. _

A pressure pushed down on my chest, and I couldn't breathe, thanking whatever God existed that I didn't need to oxygen. My eyes fluttered under my eyelids, and every muscle in my body seemed so…_heavy_.

The pressure vanished, and someone lifted my head onto their lap, lips pressing against my forehead momentarily. "Bella, please, if you can hear me…try and show me you're here…" It was the angel again. Sobbing.

_He took my hand, moving it from his lips, but holding it to his face. "I love you," he said. "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true."_

_It was the first time he'd said he loved me – in so many words. He might not realize it, but I certainly did. _

"Carlisle! Carlisle! What's wrong with her?" Edward shouted near me. The noises were slowly becoming clearer, and I fought so desperately for some ability to move. A finger carefully touched my cheek, wiping away the blood that had dripped there before, and suddenly his body jerked.

My head rolled, and hit the ground hard. I heard Edward's snarl, and terror filled me as I prayed he was okay. Something fell around me, and I heard an agonized scream. A female's…I vaguely recognized Avril's voice. Llewellyn's horror filled cry assured me it was her.

The only thing I held onto was the hope that Edward was safe…

_I touched his face. "Look," I said, "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"_

"_Yes, it is enough." He answered, smiling. "Enough for forever." And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat._

"Bella, love, it's okay…I'm fine…" Edward's voice was close again, and his hand gripped mine tightly. I could feel it, though I couldn't return the touch. "Draw on me, love…please, Bella…" Listening, I reached out to him, like I had when I wanted to read someone's mind.

Then, suddenly, a rush of energy ran through me, and my eyes snapped open. His face was lingering above my own, golden eyes wide in concern, panic written on his sculpted face. I reached for that bit more energy, willing it to come to me…

Edward gasped as I took some of his precious power, using it to call on the power I had used to heal Alice, wanting nothing more than to use it on myself, praying it would work. And somehow, miraculously, it did.

I rolled up to a sitting position, swaying, feeling Edward's hand on the small of my back as he helped support me. Grim determination written on my face, I stood, holding my chin high. I looked around for the fallen.

Everyone on my side was alive…well, dead, but living dead. All harboured injuries. Llewellyn, Aiden, Renee, and Victoria remained standing. The four covens all watched me as I stepped forward, my face a mask of indifference.

Renee stared back at me. "You really don't know when to give up." She remarked. I glowered at her, jaw tense, digging my nails into my palm. Subconsciously, I called up Audrey's power, and lightning crashed overhead. Rain bucketed down, but I didn't notice.

"You're not my mother. Not anymore." I lunged forwards, pushing her to the ground. Before she could hurt me, I borrowed Caterina's power, slashing what had once been my mother across the neck. Rolling off her, lightning struck her, and she shook.

Her clothes burst into flame, and I stumbled to my feet, my wet hair sticking to my cheeks, white shirt clinging to me, trousers almost like a second skin. The rain began to put the fire out, but it was too late, her flesh was disintegrating.

Renee's eyes met mine, and I watched, unable to turn my gaze away, as her flesh melted with the fire. Tilting my head up to meet the sky, the rain slowed, stopping, and I let my mother burn. I let out a muffled sob as the thought crossed my mind: I had just killed my own mother.

No, a small voice inside of me pleaded. She wasn't your mother. Your mother loved you. That…creature was what killed you. Your mother was lost when the venom of a vampire entered her veins…

Turning, I saw Emmett and Edward finishing off Aiden, fire crackling in the grass around them. Without thinking, I summoned the rain again, and let it put the fire out. I heard a snarl, and watched as Felix, Alice, and Demetri all killed Victoria. Her death was a quick one…and there was only one more left.

Carlisle and I were the ones to step up to meet Llewellyn. Exchanging a sad, but accepting, glance, we both circled the vampire who had haunted me for so long, and the hatred I had felt for this creature built up, until I shocked myself with the intensity of the emotion. I wanted nothing more than to finish him.

"You could have been great, Isabella." Llewellyn addressed me, the shell of what he had once been, broken by watching his family, and his mate, be slaughtered. "You chose the wrong side."

I shook my head. "No, Llewellyn, I chose the right side. Good always triumphs. That's the way it goes…always will…" With that, Carlisle and I attacked. His death was quick, but there was no way to do it with sympathy and pity, no way to make it anything but painful.

We both looked at each other while the small fire burned, and Carlisle seemed wearier than I'd ever seen him. I wiped my damp hair from my face, folding my arms across my chest self consciously, and feeling Edward wrap his arms around me from behind.

"It's over." I turned in his arms to press a chaste kiss to his lips, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He pulled me back towards him, our lips meeting again, and holding me tightly, protectively.

Aro cleared his throat. "Isabella…your gift could be very useful to those who are hurt." Hearing him, I pressed my hands against Edward's chest, breaking the kiss, and ran over to Rosalie. She watched as I touched her shoulder, healing her, before moving to each of the Cullens in turn.

Felix and Demetri both shied away when I attempted to use my power on them. Shrugging, I turned to Aro. There was nothing wrong with him. Esme broke the silence by stepping forward and speaking.

"Well, let's not catch our death our here, if you'll pardon the expression. How about we go clean up? And, uh, Bella? Would you please…?" She indicated the fire, and I nodded, making the rain fall harder. Audrey's power would prove to be a very useful one.

We all walked into the Cullen house, each taking turns to shower. The Volturi politely refused. I showered quickly, relishing the hot water, breathing in the steam of the shower, and pulling on a pair of blue jeans, a white singlet top, and a cream coloured jacket afterwards, drying my hair quickly.

I zipped up my black boots, as per usual, and brushed my hair as I walked downstairs, touching the ring on my finger, and tracing around it. Edward met me at the bottom of the stairs, his arms encircling my waist and spinning me around lovingly as I laughed.

"Bella…marry me?" His face was so full of happiness, hope, that my own blanched, and he set me down abruptly. I looked at the ground, trying to find the right words, wanting more than anything to say yes. But I couldn't.

I wet my lips. "Edward…please…I love you, I always will. But I…I can't." He nodded, his face unreadable, and I touched his cheek. "You know why. But it doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you."

Edward and I walked into the living room, looking around at his family, and the Volturi. They all looked exhausted, but the blood they had worn previously had all been washed away. As Lady Macbeth had said, 'a little water clears us of this blood'…or was it deed? Either way, it meant the same thing.

"So you'll be leaving, then?" Emmett addressed the question to Aro, and I froze, awaiting the answer nervously. Edward's gaze flickered to me, as did Felix and Demetri, and Aro answered the question.

"Yes. The earliest flight tomorrow morning." He answered truthfully. I stared at him, immobile, and Aro turned to look at me. "You made a promise, Isabella. I kept my side of the deal…it's your turn." His voice was gentle, but firm.

I could only stare in silent horror.

**I think there's only two chapters left, plus the epilogue, and then the Question & Answers, and Playlist. Tragic, really. Can I please have broken 200 reviews? The first got about 370, so I'm kinda devastated this wasn't as loved. Personally, I think my writing's kinda improved, but yeah.**

**The third and last of this series is going to be called "****Burn The Woods To The Ground". Yes, more woods. But trust me, when this ends, you'll be demanding a third. This won't end happily, but this series will. I promise.**

**It has happened! Both in the pretend world and myself have a joint profile, under the name of "masters of randomphilosophy". Private joke. Also, in the pretend world and I are writing a joint story, called "Dying Is Your Latest Fashion". Bound to be morbid, but wicked, seriously. **

**To Audrey, though, I hope you like your character. I'm only sorry she had to die after a brief role. And technology sucks…in everything but the internet. Karma and fate are so against us…but we will win.**

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen, who is amazingly perfect, and thankfully, back for good! Though, Bella is not…**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	13. Chapter 12

**This is dedicated to Bad Alice, and in the pretend world. Also to those who continue to support me, and no matter what, continue to love this story, to my extreme disbelief. **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either. I kinda killed everyone that was mine, though…oops…**

**Chapter 12**

I finished packing the last of the belongings I was taking with me. I picked up the pictures of Edward and myself, plus the videotape of our duet that Alice had copied for me, and put it in another of my suitcases.

I changed quickly for the plane, dressed in a black dress that only fell to mid-thigh, with knee high boots, and a red leather coat overtop, my hair framing my face. Making an effort with my appearance, I lined my eyes, adding a little lip-gloss, and glancing at my face. That subtle make-up only enhanced my features.

Sighing, I glanced around my room, looking at my four bags, and clasping my crucifix, touching the ring on my finger. A soft knock at the door made me look up, to see Edward standing there. He was dressed casually, in a black shirt and jeans, the black contrasting with his skin, and I sucked in my breath.

"Bella…" He appeared to memorizing every inch of me, and I stifled a sob, tracing every inch of him into my own memory. "Bella, love…it's time to go." His brow creased, and his eyes filled with anguish.

I nodded. "I know." Edward moved as Emmett and Jasper came into my room to take my bags down to the cars. I walked over to Edward, a black bag slung over my shoulder, and leaned into his protective embrace. His lips brushed my cheek.

"Oh God, I don't want you to leave." His cheek was pressed against the top of my head as I found myself being held against his chest. I buried my face against him, inhaling, and exhaling, wishing I could stay with him forever.

Letting go, I smiled. "Baby, you just wait until we get to the airport." Edward returned the weak smile, before registering that I'd called him 'baby'. I just shrugged. "Always wanted to see if I could get away with calling you that. Nothing you can do about it now."

"Is that so?" Edward scooped me up into his arms, carrying me slowly down the stairs. I squealed childishly, and he set me down when we got outside. I glanced up. Carlisle and Esme were getting into their car with Aro, Felix, and Demetri. Rosalie was taking the rest of the Cullens, while Edward and I took the Volvo.

Edward opened the door for me, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I murmured. He would have laughed, if it weren't for the occasion. I felt like I was walking to the platform at my own hanging, the noose dangling merely metres away from me, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Edward climbed in his side, taking my hand and gripping it tightly. The whole drive was in silence. Neither of us were really in the mood to speak; we both just wanted to relish the fact that we were together.

When we reached the airport car park, I pressed a kiss against Edward's cheek. He turned his head, so I found his lips instead, and I was shocked to feel the same intensity from him as I had when we were running from James, and he had said goodbye to me.

"Bella, I just want to know…if you hadn't had to leave, would you have said yes?" His question was sudden, but not a hard one. I had known the answer for a long time, dreamed of the possibilities regarding it.

I smiled, looking at our entwined fingers. "I said yes a long time ago." Slipping the ring from my hand, I met his gaze, and held the ring out on the palm of my hand. "But I shouldn't have this…not for giving the wrong answer, to you and myself."

Edward smiled, his eyes breathtakingly smouldering. "No, Bella, keep it. A reminder of not what we had, but still have, always will. A reminder of a promise to be fulfilled one day. I will come for you. And it wasn't the wrong answer, just the right answer to a different question." I managed a weak laugh, nodding.

"I love you." My smile vanished, and I fought the sobs I knew were buried just beneath the surface. It would be worse in the airport. "I do. I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, my masochistic lion." His grip on my hand tightened.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, huskily. "I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan, my stupid lamb. My brand of heroin." Suddenly, unexpectedly, he pulled my body against his. I barely felt the objects in the car sticking into my thigh as I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing as I clutched him to me.

I kissed him as we pulled apart, still sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Edward…God…if I had known you were still alive…I should have known you weren't gone…" His hand cupped my face, pressing another kiss to my lips.

He smiled. "Bella…I shouldn't have ever left you in the first place. Now come on, God forbid you miss your flight." I managed a weak laugh, letting go of his hand to crawl out of the car, tugging on the bottom of my dress self consciously. Emmett and Jasper had taken my bags, so Edward and I walked into the airport, his arms around me, as I clutched him to me. Every step felt like a walk to my death.

I checked in half heartedly, with Aro, Felix and Demetri. Aro was posing as some sort of a religious man, while Felix and Demetri had been forced to choose less conspicuous clothing, instead wearing mostly black and grey. It was somewhat strange to see them in anything other than the robe of the Volturi guard.

We all sat down, me on Edward's lap, content to lie in his arms, while we waited for my flight to be called. Aro seemed to be getting in an animated argument with Demetri over the conditions of the airport in comparison to the one in Volterra.

Then…it was time. I felt my skin prickle as I stood, trembling, to gaze at the Cullens, refusing to meet Edward's gaze until it was absolutely necessary. Aro, Felix, and Demetri all stood to one side, waiting for me, but out of the way.

Rosalie was the first to approach me to say goodbye. In a way, I was almost annoyed that we had to leave, when Rosalie and I had just begun to get along, and I was saying goodbye. She spoke first, her eyes sad.

"I'm sorry we didn't have longer…that I didn't accept you sooner…we could have had fun together. Helped Alice with 'dress up Bella'. I'm sorry." She said, smiling gently. I stepped forward, hugging her tightly, vowing to remember what Rosalie said.

I stepped back. "Don't be sad, Rose. Be happy we got along at all. Take of him for me, okay?" She nodded, and I smiled back at her, turning to face Jasper. This one would be hard. I knew it, but I ploughed on anyway.

Jasper smiled at me, almost shyly. "Goodbyes are only when you're never going to see them again. So this isn't goodbye, merely…farewell. Farewell…little sister." His tawny eyes were staring directly into mine, and he hugged me tightly. I held back a sob into his shoulder.

"Farewell then, Jazzysper." I smiled. "Keep them all calm. Especially Edward. Don't let him punch a hole in Esme's walls." Jasper nodded, touching my shoulder briefly, and I moved on again, trying to make the goodbyes last.

I faced Emmett, feeling incredibly small in comparison to his bear build. I looked up at him, fighting the urge to cry, and he wrapped me in a huge bear hug. I couldn't breathe, but hugged him tightly.

He spoke roughly in my ear. "I'll miss you, squirt. The little human who tripped over a lot…my baby sister. Behave, hey shark bait?" I blinked, nodding, listening to his next words. "I wont let him do anything stupid."

Emmett set me on my feet, and I sucked in a breath, my ribs almost sore. "Thanks, Emmett. Try and keep out of trouble, wont you? Don't fight with anyone…much." He nodded, placing his hand over his heart, and I rolled my eyes.

Leaving the two hardest until last, I faced Esme next, hugging her tightly, and promising I'd come back before they knew it. Thanking her, I turned to Carlisle, and he embraced me. For a moment, I remembered what it had been like to hug Charlie, now dust in his coffin. I let go of Carlisle, smiling.

"Thank you, so much…both of you. Just because Edward loved me didn't mean you needed to…but you did anyway. Thanks so much, just for being there for me." I smiled, and they both returned it.

I hadn't even turned to Alice completely when she threw herself at me, sobbing hysterically. I began to cry tearlessly hugging her petite body tightly as she hugged my own. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I realized Edward was getting impatient.

Letting go of Alice reluctantly, I forced a smile. "I'll miss you, Alice…" I sobbed. She nodded, biting her lip, her tawny eyes sparkling, almost looking like she was about to cry, though I knew it was impossible.

"Keep yourself looking decent. Show those Volturi people how to dress, and never wear one of those horrific robes." She whispered, and I laughed. Realizing how little time I had left to say goodbye to Edward, I threw myself into his arms.

Edward spun me, keeping an iron hold on my waist, his lips crushed against mine. I held his body against mine so tightly I couldn't tell where his body ended and my own began, all I knew was that this was the last time I could hold him like this for a long time.

He broke off the kiss, staring into my eyes intently, his own smouldering and blazing, a fire burning deep within his golden gaze. "I could come with you…I don't need anything, just come with you right now…" It was a plea, one last plea for me to allow him to come.

I shook my head, kissing him before pulling away. "I cant do that…oh God, I love you so much, Edward. One day, I'll be free to return…I'll marry you, I swear on Charlie's grave I _will_ return." And his lips were on mine again, and his hands stroked up and down my back.

Sobbing, I heard Aro say softly that it was time. I was set down, ready to leave, when I stopped, turning to run back into his arms for one last kiss. Edward was sobbing himself as he held me to him, and I was finally forced to leave.

Edward let me down, walking with me to the gate. Leaning over, I kissed him one last time, clinging to his hand until I was out the door. Demetri put a hand on my shoulder, leading me as I stared over my shoulder, sobbing as though I'd never stop.

Stumbling up the stairs onto the plane, I followed the Volturi blindly to my seat, claiming the window seat. Staring out the window, I saw the Cullens standing at the glass. Alice was leaning on Jasper's shoulder, while Emmett held Rosalie, and Carlisle held Esme. But Edward…I had been in his position once. I didn't want him to go through with that.

"Isabella?" I ignored Demetri at first. "Isabella…I'm sorry you had to leave…but it's not a horrible place. The others are all nice, once they get used to you." He was seated next to me, while Felix and Aro sat behind.

I turned to stare at him with anguished eyes. "Yeah…but they're never going to be the Cullens. And I had to leave him…" I broke off with a sob, staring out the window again, and wondering if Edward was watching.

I reached out to his mind. _"Bella…if you can hear me, please know that I love you. This isn't over…we'll be together again. I swear it." _Turning to Demetri, I forced a smile, praying Edward was reading his mind.

"Edward…if you can hear me…message received. And…me too." I looked out the window, watching him as the plane took off, and clutching the arm of the seat as the plane took off, jolting.

Closing my eyes, I thought of him…

**Can I please have broken 200 reviews when this ends? The first got about 370, so I'm kinda devastated this wasn't as loved. Personally, I think my writing's kinda improved, but yeah.**

**The third and last of this series is going to be called "****Burn The Woods To The Ground". Yes, more woods. That story will have a happy ending…this only has the epilogue left now.**

**It has happened! Both in the pretend world and myself have a joint profile, under the name of "masters of randomphilosophy". Private joke. Also, in the pretend world and I are writing a joint story, called "Dying Is Your Latest Fashion". Bound to be morbid, but wicked, seriously. **

**To Audrey, though, I hope you like your character. I'm only sorry she had to die after a brief role. And technology sucks…in everything but the internet. Karma and fate are so against us…but we will win.**

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen, who is amazingly perfect, and thankfully, back for good! Though, Bella is not…**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	14. Epilogue

**This is dedicated to Bad Alice, and in the pretend world. Also to those who continue to support me, and no matter what, continue to love this story, to my extreme disbelief. **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do, however, own Don't Go Into The Woods Alone, so go me! I own something! And the Volturi aren't mine, either. I kinda killed everyone that was mine, though…oops…**

**Epilogue**

It's one of the ironies of life, I think, that when you get what you want, it's not perfection…just a distraction for the inevitable disaster. I wanted Edward back, and I got him…for a little while. But then I lost myself.

It was amazing how everything had started from the day I chased that dog into the woods. Then when I placed my family over myself, I gave up Edward. If I had known, I'd have made the same choice regardless…but it still hurt.

Maybe it would have been better off if I hadn't have known Edward was alive. Leaving wouldn't have hurt as much. And now, I was facing a life I had been wholly against. Had promised Alice I'd never accept…

But I did.

I had my revenge against Llewellyn's coven. I had killed my own mother to protect my family, and now I was leaving. Opportunity cost. Everything demands a price, some higher than others.

But what defines high is how you feel about the price. This cost more than I wanted to give away, but I was paying for it regardless. I was leaving Edward Cullen, my first and only love, for him. Something he'd vowed he'd do if necessary, but I was doing instead.

When considering a lifetime without him before, I was ready to kill myself. Would have succeeded, if Jasper hadn't pulled me back from the flames. Now I was facing another lifetime without him, even if he was still alive, and I already wanted to throw myself out of the plane.

Volterra was so far away…I had never been there before, and now I was moving my whole life. Pledging to be a member of the Volturi, something I had been taught to fear, to hate. I would never again drink the blood of a human, that much I was determined about.

It would be near impossible to avoid it, with them there.

Sometimes, the lessons we learn are the hard ones. And I've been wrong before. Don't go into the woods alone, and you can never avoid the woods completely. No, I've solved my problem. I've made up my mind. The only solution is to burn the woods to the ground.

**And so, here officially ends "It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely." Thanks to all those who read, and reviewed, and to my wonderful friends, Bad Alice, and in the pretend world. You all rock.**

**I'm making a Q&A chapter and a play list to post with this, so feel free to check it out. And for those who aren't aware, there will be a triquel (in the pretend world and I decided it made sense). I've made up an outline, and as for the content, you have to read to see.**

**So thank you so much to all those who've come this far with me. Any comments, helpful or just encouraging, were very eagerly welcomed. **

**So please leave one last review for this story, and I'd love to know what you guys are interested in seeing in the triquel, and I'll see if I can work it in. I'd also love to know just how many of you are planning to read the triquel…**

**Thanks for helping me break 200!**

**The third and last of this series is going to be called "****Burn The Woods To The Ground". Yes, more woods. That story will have a happy ending…this only has the epilogue left now.**

**It has happened! Both in the pretend world and myself have a joint profile, under the name of "masters of randomphilosophy". Private joke. Also, in the pretend world and I are writing a joint story, called "Dying Is Your Latest Fashion". Bound to be morbid, but wicked, seriously. **

**Please review, for our beloved Edward Cullen, who is amazingly perfect, and thankfully, back for good! Though, Bella is not…**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	15. Q&A

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. However, anything here not associated with Twilight or New Moon is my own, and my ideas. I have to have a few!**

**Questions & Answers**

_**Why have you slipped up with making the characters saying 'bloody' and 'Mum', when Bella is American?**_

Well, my excuse is that I am Australian, and I pronounce and spell stuff that way, so I'm bound to slip up and do it wrong. Because that's what I've been taught to do, so I'm kind of opposing what I've been taught to do.

_**Why is it Bella's hair is described as being long able to grow back eventually, when a vampires hair cant grow?**_

This is something I played around with a bit. It's a scientific fact that, after death, our hair and fingernails continue growing. So, if vampires are technically dead, shouldn't they be allowed to having growing hair and nails? In my story, they do.

_**What exactly is Bella's power, and what are her limits with it, emotionally and physically?**_

As was revealed in the last few chapters, Bella does become drained when her power is completely overused. She does tire, and when she completely overexerts herself, it can be very bad.

_**Why did you have to kill Edward?!? And how did he come back?**_

Okay, I knew this would be a very controversial decision. Bella is killed in many stories, but I wanted this to be different. To have Bella be the one to lose someone. That's probably why it's harder for readers to accept his death, because we're not used to it. We all love Edward too much. He was able to be brought back because his body wasn't torn apart and then burnt, but merely burnt. A twist.

_**How exactly did Edward know Llewellyn's coven, and what is the story behind whatever happened to make Edward hate them?**_

I recently wrote a piece of history to explain this, so here it is. Edward and Llewellyn go way back. Because Edward's power is extraordinary for vampires, Llewellyn sought him out. During Edward's rebellious stage, he had second thoughts of leaving Carlisle while in that coven. He had a conscience. Trusting Aiden like a brother, he confessed his doubts. Aiden and Aiden's mate Morgan (whom you will be meeting later) betrayed him to Llewellyn. The entire coven, with the exception of one member, turned on Edward. This member, Elizabeth (named after a friend of mine, no relation to Edward's mother, whatsoever) had to power to move things with her mind. I think that's telekinesis. She managed to distract the others for Edward to escape, but died to save him. Why? Because, and Edward didn't know this, she loved him. That's why Edward was all guilty. But Llewellyn's coven, aware of Edward's old alliance with Carlisle, knew of Carlisle's association with the Volturi, and let Edward live, rather than inadvertently pick a fight with the Volturi. This doesn't mean they forgave Edward. They found Renee by mistake when Logan lost control, and discovered her daughter's connection to Edward…and as a simple plan to provoke Edward, stalked Bella. But when Logan and Renee took it too far, changing her, Llewellyn became aware of Bella's extraordinary power, and how useful it could be for the coven.

_**Why is it the third is what you've named a triquel?**_

Because I'm odd, like to make up new words (oley!) and thought it made sense. Prequel, sequel, triquel…don't I rock?!?

_**What can you tell us about the sequel?**_

The sequel basically takes place straight after this finishes. Basically, Bella is with the Volturi, when something happens to make the Volturi focus on Forks. And she has to return, or her family will be in danger. It's definitely going to be called "Burn The Woods To The Ground". It should be up within the fortnight.

**I hope this helps any questions! I think I got them all, but if I didn't, feel free to PM me, or ask me in a review, and I'll be happy to answer. But remember, I can't hint on the sequel…**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	16. Playlist

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. However, anything here not associated with Twilight or New Moon is my own, and my ideas. I have to have a few! Oh, I also own none of these songs. Feel free to see if you want to use any for songfics. Be warned, however, I have used a few, so yeah.**

**Playlist**

- Stronger Christina Aguilera

- Over My Head The Fray

- Have A Nice Day Bon Jovi

- Going Under Evanescence

- It Doesn't Matter Alison Krauss and Union Stale

- Final Countdown Europe

- Nobody Knows Pink

- I Don't Want To Wait Paula Cole

- Breaking Free Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens

- Don't Give Up Shannon Noll and Natalie Bassingthwaighte

- Beautifully Broken Ashlee Simpson

- My Happy Ending Avril Lavigne

- Sweet Sacrifice Evanescence

- Come Back To Me Vanessa Hudgens

- When The War Is Over Cosima

- Weight Of The World Evanescence

- What's Left Of Me Nick Lachey

- Move Along All American Rejects

- Unwell Matchbox 20

- Ghost Of You Good Charlotte

- Keep Holding On Avril Lavigne

- Shepherd Me O God Marty Haugen

- Welcome To My Life Simple Plan

- Numb/Encore Linkin Park

- I'm Not Dead Pink

- In The End Linkin Park

- Toxic Britney Spears

- Lost Without You Delta Goodrem

- My Immortal Evanescence

- I Am Killing Heidi

- Lithium Evanescence

- The Kill (Bury Me) 30 Seconds To Mars

- This Love Maroon 5

- Angels Robbie Williams

- Snow White Queen Evanescence

- Living On A Prayer Bon Jovi

- Hurts So Good John Mellencamp

**I have to say, I love all of these songs. I have a copy of most of them, so I recommend you check out some of them, if you haven't heard them. I can give you album names and that sort of thing if you really want to know. Lithium was my big inspiration.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
